Il faut se méfier de l'eau qui dort
by Sesshy's wife
Summary: Fic en coécriture avec fleurdpine. Il faut toujours se méfier de l'eau qui dort et ça, Itachi va l'apprendre à ses dépends . . .
1. Sesshy's wife

**Titre :** A vrai dire, fleurdpine et moi n'en avons pas trop discuté . . . Alors ce sera _Il faut se méfier de l'eau qui dort_ à défaut d'un autre titre pour le moment. (C'est toujours ce que me disaient mes moniteurs d'équitation : toujours se méfier de l'eau qui dort. Parce que ce n'est pas parce qu'un cheval est calme au départ qu'il ne va pas se réveiller subitement. Et ça arrive plus souvent qu'on ne le croit ! Ca vaut aussi pour les personnes. n.n)

**Autrices :** fleurdpine et Sesshy-girl (aka Sesshy's wife)

- Sesshy-girl : "Vive la coécriture !" n.n

- fleurdpine : "Sûr ! Au moins si y'en a une qui bloque ou qui n'a pas le temps, l'autre est là !"

- Itachi : _'Ca veut dire deux fois plus de torture en perspective . . . Pauvre de moi . . .'_

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Naruto ne nous appartiennent pas et sont la propriété exclusive de Masashi Kishimoto.

- fleudpine : "La preuve, ils sont encore tous vivants !"

- Sesshy-girl : "Tous ? Vraiment ?"

- fleurdpine : "Rhooo ! Joue pas sur les morts . . . euh je veux dire les mots."

- Sesshy-girl : "Ah ah ! Labsus révélateur !"

- fleurdpine : --' "Ok ok, je reformule : tous ceux que Masashi Kishimoto n'a pas tués sont encore tous vivants."

- Sesshy-girl : "C'est mieux." n.n

- fleurpine : --' "Cette fille est usante . . . Je me demande comment j'arrive encore à tenir . . ."

- Itachi : --' "Je suis d'accord . . . Elle me torturerait presque plus que toi . . ."

- fleurdpine : "Oh, ça peut s'arranger très facilement . . ."

- Kisame : "Je suis pour !"

- Itachi : _S'effondre au sol._ "Mais qu'ai-je fait au monde pour mériter tant d'acharnement ?"

- Sesshy-girl : "T'inquiète, la fin n'est toujours pas décidée." n.n

- Itachi : --' "C'est pas pour me rassurer."

- fleurdpine : "Arrête de chouiner !"

**Résumé :** Il faut toujours se méfier de l'eau qui dort et ça, Itachi va l'apprendre à ses dépends . . .

- fleurdpine : _Sourire legèrement sadique._

- Kisame : _Sourire carnassier._

- Sesshy-girl : _Sourire qui dit 'Je suis contente de moi, mais j'éprouve aussi de la compassion pour le pauvre Itachi'._

- Itachi : --'

**Note :** fleudpine avait proposé cette idée de fanfic en coécriture qui m'a tout de suite inspirée. Etant donné que nous avons bien avancé, j'vaais très envie que nous commencions enfin à la publier. C'était à l'origine un one-shot qui compte déjà sept chapitre et qui n'est pas encore définitivement fini. Nous hésitons toujours sur la fin.

**Note 2 :** Les chapitres ont été découpés par autrice et seront donc postés en alternance.

- fleudpine : "Le premier sera de Sesshy-girl, le second de moi, le troisième de Sesshy-girl et ainsi de suite . . ."

- Sesshy-girl : "Je pense que tout le monde avait compris . . ."

- fleudpine : "Dans le lot, y'a toujours un crétin qui se démarque, c'est bien connu."

- Kisame : "Découper ? Alterrenansse ? C'est quoi ? Une nouvelle méthode de torture ?"

- Sesshy-girl et Itachi : _Se prennent la tête dans les mains en prennant un air navré._

- fleudpine : "Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit !" n.n

**Note 3 :** Je présente publiquement mes excuses à fleudpine. J'avais promis de nous faire un compte commun, seulement . . . Internet est hyper-méga-giga-supra . . . (je pense que vous avez saisi l'idée) capricieux et ne désire visiblement pas coopérer avec moi. Alors avant d'être prise d'une crise de rage meurtrière qui me fera jeter mon ordinateur portable et le fracasser contre le mur (ce qui serait dommage vu qu'il n'a que sept mois) je choisis la solution de facilité et je publie sur mon compte. J'avoue . . . Milles excuses fleudpine ! Gomen ! Gomen ne ! Gomen nasaï ! Sumimasen !

- Sesshy-girl : "C'est bon là ?"

- fleurdpine : "Recommence à genoux et mon auguste personne y réfléchira !"

- Sesshy-girl : TT.TT

- Itachi : _'L'humiliation d'une fanficueuse folle . . .Voilà qui promet d'être intéressant comme prémice à mon début de vengeance . . .'  
_

- Kisame : o.O _'Auguste ? Je croyais qu'elle s'appellait fleudpine . . .'_

* * *

**_oOoOoOo _**

**_oOoOoOoOoOoOo _**

**_oOoOoOo_**

* * *

**Il faut se méfier de l'eau qui dort**

**_(One-shot, plus si one-shot que ça !)_**

**fleurdpine et Sesshy-girl**

Cela faisait déjà quelques jours que Kisame percevait cette sensation qui grondait au fond de lui. Une sensation pour le moins bizarre, une sensation qui lui apparaissait à la fois comme étrangère et familière. Alors il avait commencé à parfois se comporter de manière singulière avec ses compagnons d'Akatsuki, et plus particulièrement avec Itachi.

_Itachi . . . _Pourquoi ressentait-il ce besoin constant de vouloir se trouver avec le brun ténébreux ? Pourquoi était-ce lui qui éveillait le plus cette sensation hurlant au fond de lui ? Et pourquoi ne pouvait-il rien faire pour lutter contre ? Il ne pouvait rien y faire ? Pas exactement. C'était plutôt qu'il ne _voulait_ rien y faire.

Il se sentait si bien quand il se laissait aller ainsi. Il sentait qu'il se rapprochait un peu plus de celui qu'il devrait être et qu'il laissait peu à peu derrière l'ancien Kisame qu'il avait toujours été. Et c'était grâce à Itachi, il en était absolument certain. Grâce à tout ce temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Ils avaient ainsi appris à mieux se connaître et ils étaient arrivés à prévoir avec exactitude ce que ferait l'autre. Enfin surtout Itachi. Lui, il avait toujours eu plus de mal. En même temps, Itachi était un génie et il lui était impossible de rivaliser avec lui, lui qui n'était qu'un sombre idiot, un imbécile. C'était comme ça que le voyaient les autres. Un imbécile qui avait _'la fâcheuse tendance de laisser des traces'_, comme l'avait déjà qualifié Itachi.

Et alors quoi ? Il n'aimait donner ni dans la douceur ni dans la dentelle. Lui, il lui fallait du sang, des membres arrachés, des boyaux encore palpitants et fumants hors de leur abdomen douillet, des cris de douleur et de peur . . . Oui, c'était tout ce qu'il demandait. Alors pourquoi Itachi cherchait-il toujours à l'en empêcher ? Pourquoi préférait-il le travail sans bavure ? Franchement des fois il était lourd à toujours tout vouloir contrôler.

Mais il lui arrivait aussi de lui donner son accord. Et alors Kisame pouvait se laisser aller à sa folie créatrice tant aimée. Enfin dans le meilleur des cas. Dans le pire, il arrivait qu'un imprévu surgisse et l'en empêche. Ce qui avait le don de le rendre pour le moins irritable. Très irritable. Surtout en ce moment.

Alors il était inutile de décrire l'humeur qu'il arborait maintenant alors que leur mission s'était compliquée, que plus de ninjas étaient arrivés. Pourtant il s'amusait bien à démembrer un pauvre diable qui hurlait, s'accrochant à la vie alors qu'il avait perdu un oeil, les oreilles, une main et les deux jambes. Malgré l'ordre d'Itachi qui l'avait pressé de se dépêcher, il avait prit tout son temps. Il était à cran depuis quelques temps et torturer lui procurait un plaisir sans nom.

Les cris du ninja avaient fini par alerter ses compagnons et ils avaient débarqués en masse, le forçant à arrêter son petit jeu sanglant pourtant si plaisant, alors qu'il allait arracher le nez du malheureux avec les dents. _Je m'occuperai de lui une fois que j'en aurais fini avec les autres._

Et avec un hurlement de dément il s'était jeté dans la mêlée sous le regard désapprobateur d'Itachi qui avait grommelé quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas entendu. _De toute façon je l'emmerde !_ Et ils avaient combattu. Longtemps. Trop longtemps. Tant et si bien que son ninja anti-stress était mort des suites de ses blessures et de ses multiples hémorragies. _Putain, c'est pas vrai !_

Malheureusement si. Et Itachi avait cru bon de ramener son grain de sel. _'Je t'avais pourtant dit de te magner le train ! Quand vas-tu enfin écouter ce que je te dis ?'_ Kisame avait serré les poings. _Je fais que ça tout au long de la journée, connard ! Et quand c'est pas pour m'interrompre dans mes petits plaisirs, c'est pour me casser les couilles avec ton frangin dont je me soucie comme de mon premier shuriken ! Bute-le donc, au moins ça me fera des vacances._

Et ils étaient parti, Kisame en grommelant et Itachi en silence mais avec un regard que le requin qualifiait de _Je-pense-encore-à-mon-cher-petit-frère-et-je-vais-encore-emmerder-le-brave-Kisame-(qui-ne-demande-qu'à-massacrer-en-silence)-avec-mes-stupides-histoires-de-famille-dont-il-se-fiche-comme-de-l'an-40-mais-je-m'en-tape-je-vais-quand-même-le-faire_. C'était dans cet état d'esprit que se trouvait le requin en ce moment même alors qu'il marchait au côté du ninja au Sharingan.

"Je me demande pourquoi Sasuke n'a pas encore tué Naruto, conformément à sa promesse de tout faire pour assouvir sa vengeance à mon égard. Quoi que pour Akatsuki se serait la misère vu qu'on a besoin de lui . . . T'en penses quoi Kisame ?" le questionna distraitement Itachi.

_Pour ce que j'en ai à foutre . . ._ Kisame garda un silence renfrogné mais il tourna néanmoins la tête vers Itachi pour lui lancer un regard qui signifiait _Putain-lâche-moi-les-basques-avec-tes-conneries-avant-que-je-ne-sois-pris-d'envies-meurtrières-à-ton-encontre_.

Mais lorsqu'Itachi tourna également la tête dans sa direction, comme pour trouver une raison à son silence, le cœur de Kisame fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Cela lui arrivait fréquemment depuis quelques temps lorsqu'il croisait les yeux rouges de son compagnon de missions. Mais là, ce ne fut pas ça qui lui fit le plus d'effet, non.

En fait, il s'avérait que malgré son génie, sa force et sa technique, le jeune homme au Sharingan n'avait pu éviter quelques gouttes de sang qui avaient atterries sur sa joue et juste en dessous de la commissure de ses lèvres. Kisame ne pu s'empêcher d'émettre un drôle de bruit mélangeant le gargouillis indistinct, le grognement, le gémissement et le hoquet.

Surprit, Itachi s'arrêta net, scrutant attentivement son compagnon. Kisame se dit qu'il devait vraiment avoir une tête bizarre pour qu'il semble l'inspecter de cette façon, lui qui ne se souciait que de ses missions et de frère cadet.

"Qu'est-ce que t'as à me zyeuter comme ça ? J'ai quelque chose sur la tronche ?" bougonna le requin.

"Kisame . . . tu es sûr que tu vas bien ?" lui demanda Itachi en haussant un sourcil.

"Cette quoi cette question ?"

"Réponds-moi."

"Merde, tu fais chier Itachi-san ! A part que mon jouet humain d'aujourd'hui a clamsé, ouais je vais bien ! Une autre question stupide dans le même genre ?" s'emporta Kisame.

"Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive depuis quelques temps ? Tu as énormément changé . . ."

"Tu trouves ?"

"Plutôt oui. C'est assez . . . troublant . . ."

Itachi recula d'un pas, sentant peut-être quelque chose d'anormal, alors que Kisame en faisait un dans sa direction.

"Ah bon ? Je ne me trouve pas changé pourtant . . ." sourit-il.

"Je t'assure . . ."

"Ah . . ."

Itachi battit une nouvelle fois en retraite alors que l'homme-requin faisait un nouveau pas dans sa direction, comme hypnotisé par le visage du brun. Un sourire qui n'avait rien de rassurant vint étirer les coins de sa bouche. Enfin un sourire . . . Itachi l'aurait plutôt défini comme le mélange d'un rictus et d'une grimace carnassière. _Il commence à être flippant. Vaut peut-être mieux que l'on se dépêche de rentrer . . ._

"Rentrons à la base, Kisame." le pressa le jeune homme au Sharingan.

"Pourquoi ? Nous avons tout notre temps."

"Si on arrive en retard . . ."

"Ne serait-ce pas plutôt parce que tu te sens affaibli après avoir un peu trop abusé de ta pupille ?" insinua l'homme-requin.

"Pas du tout ! Je . . ."

Kisame avait raison et ils le savaient tous les deux. Mais Itachi ne l'aurait jamais admit. Et surtout pas maintenant alors que Kisame se comportait de manière si bizarre et si . . . effrayante ? Non, ce n'était pas vraiment le mot puisque lui, l'aîné des deux uniques survivants de la famille Uchiwa, n'avait peur de rien.

"T'as peur de moi, Itachi ?" Et hop, le -san à la poubelle ! Il n'en avait plus besoin maintenant . . .

Le sourire, si tant est que l'on pouvait toujours appeler ça un sourire, de Kisame s'élargit alors que malgré lui, Itachi reculait d'un autre pas.

"Je n'ai peur de rien. Tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps que nous faisons équipe." Se renfrogna Itachi qui ne manqua pas de remarquer la disparition du suffixe.

"Alors que dis-tu de ça ?"

D'une vitesse que le ninja déserteur de Konoha ne lui aurait jamais cru capable d'atteindre, Kisame bondit sur lui comme un fauve sur sa proie. _Plutôt comme un requin . . ._ Itachi ne pu l'esquiver malgré sa précieuse pupille. Peut-être à cause de son épuisement. Peut-être à cause de la surprise de voir son compagnon l'attaquer. Parce qu'il l'attaquait, n'est-ce pas ?

Sous le choc, le jeune homme se retrouva plaqué au sol, les mains de Kisame enserrant avec force ses poignets au dessus de sa tête, ses jambes bloquant les siennes, tandis que son visage se rapprochait du sien avec un air presque . . . gourmand. Alors, le frisson de la peur commença à s'infiltrer en Itachi. Il retint avec peine un cri alors que le visage de Kisame n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres du sien et qu'il commençait à ouvrir la bouche, révélant deux rangées de dents blanches et acérées. Il n'avait jamais fait attention au fait que Kisame avait autant de dents d'ailleurs. Ni qu'elles étaient aussi pointues et semblaient tranchantes comme des lames de rasoirs.

Tentant faiblement de se débattre, la vérité fit l'effet d'un gifle à Itachi : il ne pouvait rien faire ! _Merde ! J'aurais pas dû abuser de ma pupille tout à l'heure . . ._ Qu'est-ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire pour s'en sortir ?

Kisame n'était plus qu'à quelques millimètres de son visage. Itachi ferma les yeux, ses yeux que Kisame fixait sans ciller depuis le début. Mais il les rouvrit soudain lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose d'humide parcourir sa joue. Ce qu'il découvrit lui fit froid dans le dos : Kisame . . . Kisame était en train de lui . . . lécher la joue ! Et le pire, c'était qu'il ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter là ! Itachi le comprit lorsqu'il sentit la langue du requin de rapprocher de sa propre bouche. Instinctivement, il serra les lèvres.

Kisame regardait le jeune homme avec délectation. Il sentait la peur qui avait commencé à l'envahir. Cette odeur si enivrante qui l'avait toujours rendu fou, avec celle du sang . . . En parlant de sang, Kisame avait déjà nettoyé le visage d'Itachi, le laissant aussi propre qu'avant leur combat. Excepté la salive qui maculait encore sa joue.

Croisant le regard rouge, _rouge sang_, du ninja au Sharingan, Kisame sentit cette sensation l'envahir de nouveau, plus forte, plus sourde, plus puissante, emplissant tout son être, toute son âme. Un cri résonnait en lui. Un cri auquel il s'abandonna entièrement. Mais il allait s'amuser un peu auparavant . . . Son sourire s'élargit encore plus, si cela était encore possible.

"Ben alors Itachi. T'es plus très causant. Pourtant d'habitude tu n'arrêtes pas de me gonfler avec tes histoires de famille . . ." se moqua l'homme-requin.

"Kisame, je . . . Mmmmmmh !"

Le jeune homme n'avait pas eu le temps de placer plus de deux mots que Kisame avait capturé ses lèvres avec les siennes, entrant de force sa langue dans la bouche d'Itachi. Un Itachi qui ne su comment réagir. Jusqu'à ce que son cerveau ne trouve le commencement d'un début de réponse au comportement du ninja déserteur de Kuri no Kuni. _Kisame est . . . Je n'aurai jamais pensé qu'il pouvait avoir de tels penchants . . . Enfin cela expliquerait beaucoup de choses._

Maintenant une question s'imposait : est-ce qu'il devait répondre à son baiser qui, bien que brutal, ne pouvait en être qu'un aux yeux du jeune homme aux cheveux longs ? Est-ce qu'il était prêt à franchir ce pas, qui plus est avec Kisame ? Non, il ne l'était pas. Les hommes ne l'intéressaient pas, les femmes non plus d'ailleurs. Selon lui l'abstinence était la meilleure des protections. Mais Kisame ne semblait pas de cet avis alors que sa langue explorait les moindres recoins de sa bouche.

Itachi ne voulait pas suivre cette voie, cependant . . . rien ne l'empêchait de faire semblant d'y consentir le temps de trouver un moyen de neutraliser Kisame . . . Oui, il ne voyait que cette solution pour le moment . . . Après . . . après il aviserait. En espérant trouver quelque chose le plus vite possible s'il ne voulait pas que l'irréparable soit commis.

Décrispant ses muscles autant qu'il pouvait se le permettre, Itachi tenta de son mieux de réponde au baiser de Kisame, essayant de le rendre le plus réaliste possible. Il sentit un nouveau sourire étirer les lèvres de son compagnon contre les siennes, avant qu'il ne commence à lui mordiller affectueusement, du moins le supposait-il, la lèvre inférieure.

Kisame continuait à sourire alors qu'il continuait sa besogne. Comme il l'avait prévu, c'était marrant, très marrant. Itachi avait même répondu. Il ne l'aurait jamais cru de ce bord. Quoi que les femmes ne paraissaient pas l'intéresser. _Et puis il ressemble sacrément à une bonne femme des fois . . ._ Tout ça avait vraiment le mérite de lui plaire. _Je sens que je vais vraiment m'éclater . . ._

Mais le cri retentit de nouveau en lui plus puissant que jamais. Kisame ne pu plus y résister plus longtemps. Ce cri qui répétait sans cesse la même chose depuis quelques temps où qu'il soit, avec qui il soit, mais plus particulièrement avec Itachi. Alors, s'abandonnant complètement, il suivit ce que son instinct lui commandait de faire : il mordit férocement la lèvre d'Itachi qui poussa un cri de douleur suivit d'un gargouillement tandis que son sang emplissait sa bouche, leurs bouches.

Les lèvres écarlates, un morceau de chair encore coincé entre les dents Kisame rejeta la tête en arrière et il se mit à rire, d'une façon qui acheva de terrifier Itachi. Enfin . . . enfin . . . Il était enfin lui même !

"Ki . . . Kisame . . . ?" bégaya Itachi, tant à cause de la surprise que de la douleur.

Le requin arrêta de rire et regarda le jeune ninja d'une façon carnassière, vraiment à la façon d'un prédateur ayant désormais sa proie à sa merci.

"Tu veux que j'te dise, Itachi ? J'ai jamais pu t'encadrer. Nan, dès que j't'ai vu, j'ai jamais pu te blairer toi, monsieur Je-suis-un-génie-alors-je-consière-tous-les-autres-comme-de-la-merde-et-je-me-la-pête-grave. J'ai tout de suite su que tu essayerais de jouer au petit chef. Mais ce qui m'as toujours fait le plus chier c'était tes blabla incessants sur le moutard qui te sert de frère. Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre de lui, hein ? Rien ! Absolument rien ! Mais maintenant que je me suis réveillé, tout ça c'est fini ! Mwahahaha !" proféra Kisame, en plein état extatique.

Puis le ninja à la peau bleue partit d'un nouvel éclat de rire sadique qui arracha un nouveau frisson de terreur à Itachi qui continuait à souffrir, la moitié de la lèvre arrachée, et à se vider de son sang. Si ça continuait ainsi, il allait finir par s'étouffer ! _Kisame est dingue ! Il est complètement fou !_

"A voir te voir ainsi, tes yeux disent : 'il est fou, c'est un malade'. C'est faux. Je me suis juste réveillé. Ou plutôt le prédateur qui sommeillait en moi s'est réveillé. Maintenant je suis moi, le vrai moi. Le vrai Kisame, encore plus avide cris, de chair et de sang !" annonça le requin en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres, étalant le liquide écarlate autour de sa bouche.

Le sang d'Itachi était un véritable délice. Aussi bon que l'avait laissé présager son regard rouge. Il l'avait su dès qu'il avait croisé ses yeux. Oui, il l'avait su dès la première seconde. Et maintenant qu'il avait cédé, il trouvait que c'était la meilleure chose à laquelle il ait jamais goûté.

Mais le cri résonnait toujours en lui, plus puissant.

_'Du sang . . . du sang . . . Plus de sang . . . Toujours plus de sang . . . Laisse ta vraie nature se révéler . . . Tu es capable de faire bien pire . . . Cris . . . Sang . . . Chair encore chaude et palpitante . . . Sang . . . Laisse-toi guider par ton instinct . . . Repais-toi de tout ce que tu pourras prendre . . . Continue . . . Ne te lasse jamais du sang ni de la terreur . . . Nourris-toi . . . Tu t'es retenu beaucoup trop longtemps . . . Abreuve-toi de son sang et de sa chair . . . Délecte-toi de ses cris de peur et de douleur . . . Et avant qu'ils ne se teintent du voile de la mort, tu lui arracheras ses yeux rouges . . . rouges comme le sang . . .'_

Se penchant de nouveau, Kisame se dit qu'il allait passer de longues heures forts agréables en compagnie d'Itachi, son ancien compagnon et maintenant futur repas.

**

* * *

**

_**oOoOoOo **_

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOo **_

_**oOoOoOo**_

**

* * *

**

- fleurdpine et Sesshy-girl: "Alors, que pensez-vous de ce premier chapitre ?"

- fleurdpine : "R&R, j'adore les critiques !"

- Itachi : "Sauf que là elles ne te seront pas adressées vu que ce n'est pas toi qui a écrit ce chapitre . . ."

- fleurdpine : _Flammes dans les yeux._ "Il veut souffrir, l'Uchiwa ? Il veut vraiment que son frère soit le dernier représentant de sa famille ?"

- Itachi : _Avale difficilement sa salive._ "Pas nécessairement . . ."

- Sesshy-girl : _Lève les mains en signe d'apaisement. _"Allons allons ! Du calme les enfants !"

- Itachi : "Où tu vois un enfant toi ?"

- Sesshy-girl : "J'ai un an de plus que toi, faut t'y faire, Itachi-kun ! Ah tien au fait Kisame, t'as quel âge toi ?"

- Kisame : "J'ai arrêté de compter après dix . . ."

- Sesshy-girl : "Dix ? Pourquoi ?"

- fleudpine et Itachi : _Secouent lentement la tête. _"T'aurais pas dû lui poser la question . . ."

- Kisame : "Parce qu'après je n'avais plus assez de doigts pour compter . . ."

- Sesshy-girl : --' "J'aurais mieux fait de me taire . . ."

- fleudpine et Itachi : _Secouent lentement la tête. _"On t'avait prévenue . . ."

- Sesshy-girl : --' "Vous avez aimé ? Vous avez détesté ? Vous avez trouvé ça ennuyeux ? Laissez une review, ça fait toujours plaisir . . ."


	2. fleurdpine

**Titre :** Il faut se méfier de l'eau qui dort. Ça n'a toujours pas changé. n.n

**Autrices :** fleurdpine et Sesshy-girl (aka Sesshy's wife)

- fleurdpine : "Et oui, c'est re-nous !"

- Sesshy-girl : "Et prêtes pour un nouveau chapitre !"

- Itachi : _'Pitié ! Sortez-moi de là !'_

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Naruto ne nous appartiennent toujours pas et sont la propriété exclusive de Masashi Kishimoto.

- Sesshy-girl : "En un sens, là je crois que c'est mieux pour Itachi, non ?"

- Itachi : "Ouais, je le pense aussi."

- fleudpine : _Evil smile._ "Pas d'accord. J'aimerai pouvoir arranger son histoire autrement que dans une fic . . ."

- Kisame : _Evil smile._ "Ouais, moi aussi !"

- Sesshy-girl et Itachi : --' _'Ma coéquipière/mon coéquipier me fait peur . . .'_

**Résumé :** Il faut toujours se méfier de l'eau qui dort et ça, Itachi va l'apprendre à ses dépends . . .

- fleurdpine : _Sourire legèrement sadique._ "Et je crois qu'il a déjà commencé . . ."

- Kisame : _Sourire carnassier._ "Ouais !"

- Sesshy-girl : "Et le pire c'est qu'il a pas fini le pauvre . . ." n.n"

- Itachi : --' "Pitié, tuez-moi tout de suite qu'on en finisse . . ."

- fleurdpine : "Sans te torturer avant ? Nan mais tu rêves là !"

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

**kalyn40**** --** fleurdpine et moi apprécions que tu aimes cette fic. n.n Eh oui, c'est ce qu'il est là, un amuse-gueule pour requin psychopathe . . . Pauvre Itachi-kun . . .

**Aya72 --** Merci d'aimer d'avoir lu le premier chapitre. Une cavalière, ne ? n.n Et oui, ici Kisame fait peur et c'est fait pour ! Mais le pire n'est pas encore arrivé. Là il vient à peine de se 'réveiller' . . . Mwahahahahahah !

**feuwise & Etelana --** Ravies que ce premier chapitre t'ait plu. n.n Vive Kisa . . . Nan, c'est impossible, je ne peux pas le dire . . . Et toi fleurdpine ?  
- fleurdpine : "Vive Ki . . . Whaa ! ça bloque aussi, c'est balot !" :p  
- Sesshy-girl : "Mais vive Itachi ne pose pas de problème . . ."  
- fleurdpine : "Vive Itachi ! Ah ouais, t'as raison . . ."

**Cilune --** T'inquiète. En tout cas merci d'avoir reviewé deux fois. n.n J'espère que ce second chapitre te plaira autant que le premier.

**kyoko-no-yami --** Mort d'Itachi ou non . . . ? J'avoue que fleurdpine et moi nous posons toujours la question même si nous commençons à pencher en faveur de l'une des solutions . . . T'inquiète pas pour Gaara, personne n'y touchera où j'en ferai une affaire personnelle ! Il n'est même pas prévu dans la fic. En fait, vu qu'elle n'est pas encore fini, on ne peut pas savoir avec exactitude quels personnages seront présents. Peut-être Itachi ira-t-il se réfugier en pleurant chez son pauvre (lardon minable) de petit frère . . . La suite nous le dira . . . Alors ne t'inquiète pas non plus pour Shikamaru, Kiba, Naruto et Temari . . . A moins que le Kisame fou ne se rende à Konoha et/ou à Suna . . . Pour Ino et Sakura ça pourrait à la limite être discutable, mais Kisame ne touchera pas à Hinata où c'est moi qui le tue de mes mains !  
- fleurdpine : "T'as raison ! Et après on ne pourra plus continuer cette fic . . ."  
- Sesshy-girl : --' "Ah mince, t'as raison . . ."  
- Kisame : "Hmmm . . . Par curiosité j'irai bien faire une petite balade à Konoha et Suna . . . juste pour voir . . ."  
- Itachi : --" "Moi, pleurer dans les jupes de Sasuke ? Mais mon petit frère n'est pas un travesti ! Ni moi un pleurnicheur !"  
- Sasuke : --" "Qui est un lardon minable ?"  
- Sesshy-girl : --' "Pitié ! Laissez-moi un peu tranquille !"

* * *

_**oOoOoOo **_

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOo **_

_**oOoOoOo**_

* * *

**Il faut se méfier de l'eau qui dort**

_**(One-shot, plus si one-shot que ça !)**_

**fleurdpine et Sesshy-girl**

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_**Rappel du chapitre précédent :** Itachi, après une violation buccale et une la lèvre inférieure déchiquetée, est maintenu de force au sol par un Kisame qui n'est plus aussi 'gentil' qu'avant et qui a la ferme intention de profiter pleinement de l'instant présent. Comment va-t-il réussir à s'en sortir ? S'il s'en sort, bien sûr . . ._

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

Ledit compagnon, étant tout-de-même-envers-et-contre-tout un génie notoire, commençait à comprendre, paralysé à terre par un sentiment tout nouveau, ce qui animait Kisame et ne comptait pas se laisser dévorer comme ça par le cas le plus désespéré et désespérant de l'Akatsuki . . . Sans compter Tobi bien sûr.

_D . . . Du cal . . . me . . . C'est Kisame . . . ton coéquipier, con en tous points et . . . requin avant tout . . . Un plan de secours . . . vite, un plan !_

"Alors . . . Itachi-_kun_ . . .Tu comprends ce que c'est, maintenant, d'avoir _peur _? Tu n'as plus rien de _génial _à utiliser ?" souffla Kisame, les lèvres encore rouges de sang Uchiwa-esque, au creux du cou de son compagnon. "Mais ne t'inquiète pas . . . je dévore _proprement _. . ."

Itachi tenta un sourire narquois made-in-Itachi, désormais terrifié, à demi masqué par le flot carmin qui s'épaississait à vue d'oeil du menton de l'Uchiwa. Il respira une grande goulée d'air a l'odeur sanglante et décrocha un magistral coup de pied amplifié par un reste de chakra bleuté dans l'estomac du requin qui, le temps d'un hoquet de surprise, rencontra violemment le tronc d'un arbre quelques mètres plus loin. **(Ben voui, c'est quand même Itachi . . . va pas se laisser bouffer comme ça ! ndrl)**

L'Uchiwa au visage ruisselant d'un sang un peu trop désirable se redressa en un éclair, une lueur horrifiée dans le regard et la main sur le menton, n'empêchant en rien l'écoulement du liquide carmin entre ses doigts et disparut dans l'air glacial de ce mois de décembre en un "poof" sonore, laissant sur le sol une flaque rougeâtre.

Kisame se redressa sur les coudes et un filet bleuté entoura son estomac défoncé, cherchant déjà à réparer les dégâts. Un sourire plein de dents aux lames rubis éclaira son visage hybride tandis que ses yeux perdaient le reste de sentiments humains qui auraient pu subsister, laissant toute place à ses ambitions bestiales.

"La chasse est ouverte, 'tachi-kun . . . Et pour une fois, tu ne gagneras pas . . ." murmura-t-il en ré-agraphant sa cape. Cape aux nuages rouge sang.

--

En apparaissant dans le hall du QG de l'Akatsuki, Kisame réintégra immédiatement son air de bêta congénital qui cachait si bien ses réels sentiments. Le sang d'Itachi avait fini de réveiller en lui cette drôle de voix et l'hybride ne demandait plus qu'à réitérer l'expérience au plus vite. _Tu m'échapperas plus . . ._

Le requin passa inconsciemment sa langue sur ses dents, manquant de se couper au passage et envoya sa cape sur un portemanteau au passage. **(Comment ça, y ont pas de portemanteaux à l'Akatsuki ? ndrl)**

"Hey, Kisame-san, on t'attend pour bouffer depuis plus d'une demi-heure ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous, yeah ?"

_Bouffer ? Planter ses crocs dans une veine et en aspirer le sang jusqu'à la dernière goutte . . . mordre dans la chair jusqu'à en entendre le cri d'agonie ? . . . Hmmmm . . . Non, ça ne doit pas être ça. Il faut que je garde mon calme . . . Ne rien laisser paraître . . . Je suis un idiot . . . un simple idiot . . . un idiot qui va tous vous avoir . . . . . ._

Kisame inspira, un éclair indéfini passa dans ses prunelles et, l'espace d'un instant, il n'eu que le désir de sauter sur le gêneur pour commencer son festin. Il fit volte face et se retrouva nez à nez avec Deidara, un grand sourire énigmatique aux lèvres.

"J'arrive, je réfléchissais." dit Kisame de son air le plus enjoué.

_Idiot . . . Profite, t'es le second sur ma liste . . . ça me démange de savoir quel goût ça a un gars de la Roche . . ._

Deidara le regarda bizarrement puis rentra dans la pièce voisine en riant aux éclats, suivi de près par l'hybride qui s'installa sur une chaise, scrutant la pièce de son regard tout neuf. Pas trace de l'Uchiwa.

_T'es pas si bête que ça en fait, Itachi . . . Avec un peu de chance, t'es parti buter le frangin, ça fera d'une pierre deux coups . . . plus personne ne pourra m'emmerder avec lui . . . deux Uchiwa pour le prix d'un . . ._

"Kisame, t'as faim ?" demanda Sasori d'une voix douce, levant vers Kisame son visage angélique mais oh combien trompeur.

_Plus que ce que tu ne crois, Mr marionnettes . . . Tiens, t'as enfin fini par changer de coupe ? C'était pas du luxe remarque . . ._

"Pas vraiment. " se força à dire Kisame. "Où est Itachi ?" continua-t-il d'une voix détachée, à l'intention de Sasori.

Celui-ci se saisit d'un couteau tranchant qu'il planta d'un coup sec dans son steak, libérant un flot gargouillant qui coula dans le creux de son assiette. Sasori bougeait les lèvres, au rythme du va et vient incessant du couteau dans la chair de la viande, en un bruit indistinct aux tympans de Kisame, complètement hypnotisé par la lame rougie du couteau, plongeant dans l'abîme carmin pour n'en ressortir que plus rassasiée.

_'Tuer . . .'_

"Et il rentrera sûrement en fin de soirée. Tu m'écoutes Kisame ?" finit Sasori, inconscient de n'avoir été écouté uniquement par Deidara. Le couteau fut reposé dans un coin de l'assiette et Kisame se réveilla, plus pâle que d'habitude, ses yeux brillants d'une lueur qui oscillait entre la frustration et le regard du je-suis-un-psychopathe-confirmé . . .

"O . . . Oui . . . je t'écoute, Sasori. Excusez-moi, j'me sens pas bien, je vais monter me coucher." dit Kisame en se levant sans un regard pour ses deux compagnons qui échangèrent un sourire discret.

_En fin de soirée, hein Itachi-kun ? Pas de problème, je t'attends . . . On va s'amuser un peu . . ._

Et sur ces pensées rassurantes, Kisame Hoshigaki referma derrière lui la porte de la chambre trop bien ordonnée d'Itachi Uchiwa, insonorisant par l'occasion les murs avec un sourire un peu trop carnassier.

_Je suis plus doué que toi dans ce domaine là . . ._

* * *

_**oOoOoOo **_

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOo **_

_**oOoOoOo**_

* * *

- fleurdpine : "Read & Review ! J'adore les critiques ! J'ai le droit de le dire là, ne ?" 

- Sesshy-girl : "Vu que c'est toi qui a écrit ce chapitre, ouais. Y'a pas de lézard." n.n

- Kisame : "Un lézard ? Où ça ?"

- Itachi : "C'est une expression Kisame. Une ex-pre-ssion !"

- Kisame : "Une ex-pression ? Qui a été pressé ? Y'a eu du sang au moins ? J'aime quand le sang jaillit à flots !"

- Itachi : _Se tourne vers les deux autrices avec un regard suspicieux au possible._ "C'est moi ou dès que l'on quitte la fic en elle-même, Kisame redevient aussi con et abruti qu'avant ?"

- Sesshy-girl : _Sifflote dans son coin en admirant un papillon voler._

- fleurdpine : "Hem hem . . . R&R, j'adore les critiques ! Comment ça, je me répète ?" n.n"


	3. Sesshy's wife 2

**Titre :** Il faut se méfier de l'eau qui dort

**Autrices :** fleurdpine et Sesshy-girl (aka Sesshy's wife)

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Naruto ne nous appartiennent toujours pas et sont la propriété exclusive de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Résumé :** Il faut toujours se méfier de l'eau qui dort et ça, Itachi va l'apprendre à ses dépends . . .

**Note :** Certaines personnes étant _allergiques_ aux dialogues auteur/perso et jugeant ça comme une perte de temps, d'espace ainsi que comme un délire de _"lycéennes piaillantes"_, ce chapitre n'en comportera donc pas. Après je me conformerais (pour cette fic du moins) à l'avis de la majorité des réponses qui seront données dans les reviews : ces dialogues vous énervent-ils, vous lassent-ils, vous laissent-ils de marbre ou vous font-ils sourire ? Puis-je continuer à en mettre ou non ? J'attend des réponses sincères onegaï, peu importe votre avis.

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

**Cilune --** Attends, tu n'as pas encore tout vu ! Ce passage n'était rien comparé à ce qui suivra prochainement . . . Et sinon oui, les lecteurs sont exigeants, certains plus que d'autres d'ailleurs . . .

**Hitto-sama --** Rien de gentil, c'est vrai, j'ai remarqué. Mais j'y ai aussi répondu ce que je pensais. D'ailleurs à ce propos, pourquoi mon dernier post a-t-il été effacé ? Une réalité que tu ne pouvais contrer ? Une chose pour laquelle tu ne voulais pas me donner raison ? Ou parce que j'ai dit une énormité peut-être (chose que je ne pense pas avoir faite) . . . ? Enfin je pose des questions mais je n'attends pas vraiment de réponse. C'est juste pour parler histoire de prendre de la place, puisque c'est là quelque chose d'inutile. Comportement immature et infantile ? Peut-être bien. Sûrement même. Mais je m'en tamponne le coquillard, gérant l'espace de cette fic comme bon me semble. XXD

**Aya72 --** Heureuse que tu n'es pas été déçue. Ça fait plaisir à lire. n.n  
Une impression ? Je crois bien, oui. Sinon cette fic n'aurait plus d'intérêt, non ?  
Pour Deidara, je suis vraiment navrée ! Et fleurdpine l'est tout autant que moi. Cette erreur est donc désormais réparée. Chers/Chères lecteurs/trices, veuillez accepter nos plus plates excuses . . .

**Goupixa --** La suite ? La voilà ! n.n

* * *

_**oOoOoOo **_

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOo **_

_**oOoOoOo**_

* * *

**Il faut se méfier de l'eau qui dort**

**fleurdpine et Sesshy-girl**

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_**Rappel des chapitres précédents :** Itachi, après une violation buccale et une la lèvre inférieure déchiquetée, a finalement réussi à échapper à Kisame. Mais ce dernier, rentré à l'Akatsuki, l'attend de pied ferme dans sa chambre . . ._

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_Que faire ?_

Cette question, Itachi se l'était posée de nombreuses fois dans la journée. Lorsqu'il avait fuit devant Kisame, même s'il préférait le terme de retraite stratégique, il était retourné directement à Akatsuki. Il avait enveloppé sa lèvre déchiquetée et sanguinolente d'un flux de chakra, arrêtant l'écoulement écarlate. Il s'était ensuite lavé le visage en hâte avant d'enfoncer sa tête bien profondément dans le col de sa cape, dissimulant ainsi cet horrible spectacle et humiliation aux yeux des autres membres.

En chemin il avait croisé Deidara et Sasori. Comme le premier lui avait demandé où était Kisame et pourquoi il rentrait seul, Itachi avait alors fait fit de la douleur qui lui vrillait le visage pour baragouiner une réponse à peu près intelligible disant qu'il avait quelque chose d'urgent à régler et qu'il était parti avant Kisame pour cette raison. Il avait alors continué son chemin jusqu'à sa chambre, les yeux baissés, sans voir le sourire entendu que s'étaient échangé les deux compagnons. Il y avait pris de quoi se soigner et il était parti au plus vite, ne souhaitant pas croiser Kisame.

Et maintenant il était là, planqué dans une forêt, en haut d'un arbre. Non mais franchement, vous imaginez ça vous ? L'aîné des Uchiwa, leur plus prestigieux héritier (en même temps ce n'était pas dur puisqu'ils n'étaient plus que deux . . .) en train de se cacher comme un vulgaire singe ? Ou comme une gazelle apeurée lorsque sonne l'heure de la chasse des fauves ? Sauf que les gazelles ne montaient pas aux arbres et que son fauve à lui était plus apparenté à un requin. Son compagnon de missions depuis très longtemps déjà. Pourquoi avait-il changé à ce point ?

Non. L'important n'était pas de savoir pourquoi ni comment il avait changé, mais plutôt comment lui, Itachi Uchiwa, allait s'en sortir. Peut-être que s'il demandait au boss de changer de partenaire . . . Non, il leur avait à tous bien fait comprendre que l'attribution des équipes était définitive. Le supplier à genoux ? Certainement pas. C'était indigne de lui et en plus rien ne garantissait que ça marcherait. Hors de question qu'il s'humilie pour rien ! Quitter Akatsuki ? Non plus. Jamais il ne retrouverait une organisation aussi puissante et avec un projet aussi machiavélique.

Alors il ne restait qu'une dernière solution : Kisame devait quitter Akatsuki. Autrement dit, il devait mourir ! Car jamais plus il ne le laisserait tranquille désormais. Et lui, le génie de la famille Uchiwa, il n'allait pas se laisser terroriser par une pâle imitation de requin ! Quoi que, passant doucement ses doigts sur ses lèvres encore douloureuses, et ce à la limite du supportable, le jeune homme dû s'avouer que ses dents, elles, n'avaient rien d'une pâle imitation. Le résultat était même plutôt concluant.

Mais en bon génie il avait réussit à copier un jutsu qui lui permettait d'accélérer la réparation cellulaire. Heureusement car il ne se serait pas vu avec une moitié de lèvre en moins. Quelle horrible tête il aurait eu sinon ! Comment aurait-il pu affronter son frère s'il avait été autant diminué physiquement ? Car si la bataille concernait la force, le physique aussi entrait en jeu. Et Itachi ne voulait perdre sur aucun des deux terrains. Même s'il garderait désormais une cicatrice à vie. Mais n'avait-il pas entendu dire que les cicatrices rendaient un homme plus viril ?

Coupant court à ses pensées, l'Uchiwa sauta souplement en bas de son arbre. Il était temps pour lui de rentrer à la base. Là où il affronterait Kisame. Prenant son temps, il réfléchit à la meilleure façon de l'éliminer sans éveiller les soupçons. La plus intelligente de toutes serait de se débarrasser de lui en mission. Perdre son équipier était toujours possible, surtout si une embuscade était tendue. Et personne ne s'étonnerait de son impassibilité. _Oui, c'est un plan parfait. _Il était inutile de préciser qu'il en serait l'auteur et qu'il torturerait horriblement l'homme-requin pour ce qu'il avait osé lui faire. Abîmer son si beau visage . . . Il le paierait très cher.

Itachi se permis un sourire, inconscient d'être déjà arrivé au QG d'Akatsuki. Il ne remarqua pas non plus que son chemin venait de croiser encore une fois celui de Deidara et Sasori. Ni que le premier lui avait déclaré ironiquement que Kisame semblait tourmenté par le fait qu'il ne s'était pas joint à eux pour manger et que du coup il était monté se coucher comme un malheureux. Il ne se rendit non plus pas compte que c'était à ce moment même qu'il avait sourit et que ses deux camarades avaient hoché la tête avec un air disant _'On dirait que ça roule pour eux.'_ Bien sûr que non, il ne l'avait pas remarqué. Sinon il aurait eu vite fait de les détromper, et de manière à ce qu'ils n'osent plus jamais insinuer une chose pareille.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte de sa chambre qu'il reprit tout à fait conscience. Le métal de la poignée sous sa main lui paru glacial comme le baiser de la mort et il la retira vivement. Un frisson lui parcouru alors la colonne vertébrale. _Et si Kisame m'attendait déjà ?_ Non, il avait toujours fait comprendre à l'hybride que s'il ne posait ne serait-ce que le petit orteil dans sa chambre, il lui ferait endurer toutes les souffrances possibles et inimaginables.

Et jusque là ça avait toujours fait son effet sur l'ancien Kisame. Sur l'ancien oui, mais sur le nouveau ? Itachi n'était pas sûr que cela aurait le même impact. _Il pourrait même prendre du plaisir à me provoquer, tordu comme il l'est . . ._ Bon d'accord, il l'était déjà avant. Mais là, c'était encore pire ! _Non, il doit s'attendre à ce que je le suspecte de m'attendre dans ma chambre. Mais en même temps si il suspecte que je le suspecte il ira m'attendre ailleurs. Ou alors, suspectant que je le suspecterais de m'attendre ailleurs parce que je le suspecterais de suspecter que je suspecterais qu'il suspecterait, il pourrait très bien m'attendre dans ma chambre quand même . . ._

Une migraine commença à vriller les tempes du jeune homme au Sharingan. Kami, que réfléchir pouvait parois être difficile. Néanmoins, il était confronté à un puissant dilemme : entrer . . . ou ne pas entrer ?

Secouant vivement la tête, Itachi se sermonna. _Allons, où va le monde si tu trembles devant un homme plus faible que toi ? Tu es supérieur à Kisame. Quelle que soit sa vitesse ou sa force, il ne peut rien contre tes yeux. Kisame reste un impuissant face à toi. Et il le restera toujours. Alors hauts les cœurs !_

Prenant une grande inspiration, Itachi reposa sa main sur la poignée. Il mit encore quelques secondes avant de trouver le courage nécessaire pour la pousser, et il entra, accueillit par le silence et la pénombre.

--

Kisame commençait à enrager d'attendre la venue de sa proie. Il avait épuisé le nombre de tortures toutes plus sadiques les unes que les autres qu'il pourrait faire subir à Itachi avant de le dévorer. Il était frustré de ne rien avoir à se mettre sous la dent, dents qui lui réclamaient du sang. Encore du sang. Toujours plus de sang.

Il avait alors été pris de folie destructrice, ayant envie de réduire en bouillie tout ce qui appartenait au brun, mais il avait réussit à se retenir de justesse, ne lacérant qu'un oreiller. Seulement, des plumes avaient volé aux quatre coins de la pièce et Kisame avait poussé un juron sonore. Parce que Môsieur Itachi ne pouvait poser sa sainte tête que sur un oreiller de plumes d'oies, il allait devoir tout nettoyer sous peine qu'il ne remarque quelque chose.

Et cela faisait déjà de nombreuses minutes qu'il s'y employait. Peut-être même une heure ou plus ! C'étaient qu'elles étaient sournoises ces sales bêtes ! Elles allaient se planquer même là où on se disait qu'elles n'auraient jamais pu aller. Mais non elles étaient belles et bien là, semblant le narguer. Et si Kisame détestait bien une chose autant que d'être privé de son plaisir sadique, c'était bien d'être nargué. Et qui plus est par des plumes ! C'était génétique. Lui, l'être de l'eau, il ne pouvait que haïr les êtres de l'air.

Fourrant rageusement une autre poignée de plumes sous le lit, il se dit qu'il commençait peut-être enfin à voir la fin de son calvaire. La chambre semblait enfin dans le même état que lorsqu'il y était entré. Dans le doute, il refit un dernier tour. Bien lui en pris car il retrouva deux ou trois autres fugueuses. Avec un grognement contrarié, il les envoya rejoindre les autres.

Au même moment, il entendit du bruit venant de l'extérieur et il se retourna assez vivement pour voir la poignée de la porte frémir. _Il arrive !_ Un sourire carnassier étira les lèvres de Kisame alors qu'il prenait silencieusement place à côté de la porte. C'était un stratagème vieux comme le monde mais qui fonctionnait toujours. C'était à ce demander comment les idiots faisaient pour encore tomber dedans.

Mais le si intelligent Itachi ne soupçonnerait jamais sa présence ici, du moins jamais à côté de la porte, non. Quoi que s'il pensait qu'il raisonnait comme l'ancien Kisame, il pourrait le croire assez bête pour le faire. Mais si il tenait compte de son vrai lui, il le croirait trop intelligent pour ce genre d'embuscade. Mais voilà, il pourrait aussi prévoir qu'il prévoirait qu'il penserait ça et qu'alors du coup il se planquerait derrière la porte. L'homme à la peau bleu se prit la tête dans les mains. _Bordel ! C'est vachement compliqué de réfléchir ! M'étonne pas que nous, les requins, nous marchions à l'instinct ! Je me demande comment fait Itachi pour que son cerveau n'explose pas . . . Faudra que je lui dissèque pour comprendre. Pas bête ça ! A noter après la torture 274 qui consistait à lui arracher le nez d'un coup de dents . . ._

Un filet de bave aux coins des lèvres, Kisame attendit. Encore . . . Et encore . . . _Putain mais il en fout du temps ! Il compte prendre racine ou quoi ?_ L'envie d'ouvrir la porte à la volée et d'attraper Itachi par le col pour le faire entrer de force était vraiment, mais vraiment tentante. Mais pas pour un sou discrète si quelqu'un passait à ce moment. _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout bordel ?_

Soudain, il vit la poignée s'abaisser lentement, comme au ralenti, et la porte s'ouvrir, tout aussi lentement. S'étant placé du côté de la porte, il ne vit pas le brun pénétrer dans la pièce. Mais il l'entendit s'arrêter sur le seuil et il devina qu'il observait si rien n'avait bougé. _Tu peux mater mon pote. A part ton oreiller que j'ai remplacé par un des miens, tout est exactement comme avant._

Oui, tout était parfait. Alors pourquoi Itachi ne fermait-il pas la porte ? Est-ce qu'il se doutait de quelque chose ? Cherchant ce qui aurait bien pu lui mettre la puce à l'oreille, Kisame fixa le lit. Et là, il du retenir avec peine un grondement de rage. _La salope !_ Au pied du lit, une plume dépassait ! Une de ces sales plume qu'il avait passé il ne savait combien de temps à ramasser ! _La salope !_ Trahi par une plume ! Mais où allait le monde ? _La salope ! C'est pas pour rien que je déteste tout ce qui vole !_

"Kisame . . . Même sans cette plume, j'aurai deviné ta présence. Tu crois vraiment que ton odeur de poisson pas frais passe inaperçue ? Et puis mon oreiller n'est ni de cette forme, ni de cette taille, ni de ce volume. Et enfin, il n'empeste pas. Pour l'effet de surprise c'est raté. Et je suppose que tu te caches derrière la porte, non ?" énonça calmement le jeune homme au Sharingan.

Au fur et à mesure des paroles de son compagnon, Kisame serrait les poings de rage. _Je hais le Sharingan . . . et tous ses possesseurs !_ Et puis il ne puait pas comme l'insinuait Itachi ! Mais peut-être qu'il devrait changer d'eau de toilette. Itachi ne paraissait pas comprendre la délicate senteur de _'Délices de la mer'_ qui comprenait les essences de différentes espèces de poissons venant justement de la mer comme la sardine, la morue, le maquereau et d'autres encore . . .

En tout cas, il avait bien prévu qu'il prévoirait qu'il penserait ça. Il savait pour la porte. Enfin peut-être pas remarque. Le 'non ?' signifiait qu'il attendait confirmation, non ? Peut-être que s'il restait immobile et qu'il lui sautait dessus une fois qu'il ne s'y attendrait pas . . . Non. Il était trop sur ses gardes pour que cela n'arrive.

Alors Kisame poussa un grand coup la porte qui claqua avec un bruit sec. Il vit avec satisfaction qu'Itachi lui faisait face, impassible mais qu'il ne l'était pas tant que ça. Après tout, en tant que prédateur, il pouvait sentir la peur émaner de ses victimes. Et elle était au rendez-vous. Pas autant qu'il l'avait espéré, mais elle était là et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Un large sourire étira ses lèvres, révélant ses longues dents blanches qui luisaient faiblement dans la pâle clarté de la chambre, et il étendit les bras pour accueillir le jeune homme.

"Moi aussi tu m'as manqué, Itachi-kun . . . Tu en as mis du temps . . . Mais on va enfin pouvoir s'amuser tous les deux . . . Oui, on va pouvoir finir ce qu'on avait commencé tout à l'heure . . ." susurra-t-il d'un ton qui ne laissait aucun doute sur ses intentions.

* * *

_**oOoOoOo **_

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOo **_

_**oOoOoOo**_

* * *

Vous avez aimé ? Ou pas ? Reviews ? 


	4. fleurdpine 2

**Titre :** Il faut se méfier de l'eau qui dort

**Autrices :** fleurdpine et Sesshy-girl (aka Sesshy's wife)

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Naruto ne nous appartiennent toujours pas et sont la propriété exclusive de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Résumé :** Il faut toujours se méfier de l'eau qui dort et ça, Itachi va l'apprendre à ses dépends . . .

**Note :** L'avis (positif) d'une seule personne (hors celles de mon entourage à qui j'ai demandé) n'étant pas suffisant pour juger si oui ou non les dialogues auteur/perso sont appréciés ou non, il n'y en aura pas ici non plus.

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

**Cilune --** Eh oui par une plume ! L'eau et l'air, ça fait pas bon ménage ! XD  
Et une holà générale pour la seule revieweuse (mais pas lectrice j'espère) de ce chapitre !  
Pour Cilune hi hip hip . . . HOURRA ! n.n

Et pour les autres, j'espère que le chapitre 4 vous motivera un peu plus . . . :'(

* * *

_**oOoOoOo **_

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOo **_

_**oOoOoOo**_

* * *

****

**Il faut se méfier de l'eau qui dort**

**fleurdpine et Sesshy-girl**

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_**Rappel des chapitres précédents :** Itachi, après une violation buccale et une la lèvre inférieure déchiquetée, a finalement réussi à échapper à Kisame. Mais ce dernier, rentré à l'Akatsuki, l'attend de pied ferme dans sa chambre . . . et a été trahi par une plume qui a révélé sa présence à l'Uchiwa. Les deux hommes se font maintenant face._

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

Durant ses vingt années d'existence, Itachi Uchiwa avait toujours été de cette catégorie de personnes que l'on définit de "sûres d'elles". En maîtrisant le Sharingan et en affûtant son esprit bien trop tordu pour le commun des mortels, il était sûr de ne jamais se tromper. Mais quelques exceptions, que le Sharingan master ne pouvait oublier, subsistaient encore. Le triste jour où il avait décimé son clan, cette indécision avait pour la première fois pointée en Itachi : tuer ou ne pas tuer Sasuke ?

Mais, encore une fois, son esprit précoce l'avait sauvé.

Mais cette fois ci, c'était une situation que l'on pouvait qualifier par l'expression qui n'était entrée dans les mémoires Itachi-esques : "Ça passe, ou ça casse. " . . . Chose qui n'est jamais très plaisante, il faut l'avouer . . .

_Vite. Une répartie. Vite !_

"Kisame, qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma chambre ?" fut la seule question con qu'Itachi put sortir à ce moment là, les rouages de son cerveau embrumés par une sensation encore toute nouvelle à ses yeux.

_La peur . . ._

Et Itachi n'était pas de ceux qui aimaient la nouveauté.

"C'est tout ce que t'as à me répondre 'tachi-kun ? Tu te ramollis . . . t'es bien plus loquace avec ton frangin . . . je suis déçu . . ."

La voix de Kisame sortit Itachi de ses rêveries qui, instinctivement, réactiva un Sharingan tournant lascivement au creux de l'œil du brun . . .

_Un Sharingan rouge sang . . . _

Kisame se passa la langue sur les dents, préparant déjà son assaut contre le brun qui calculait déjà ses chances de réussite.

_Bon . . . on en finit tout de suite . . . un ty coup de Rasengan devrait suffire . . ._

Mais au moment de réunir un plein de chakra bleuté dans sa paume, l'héritier Uchiwa se rendit compte avec stupeur - peut-être - ou avec terreur - sûrement - . . . qu'il était tout simplement à sec. Itachi pâlit un peu plus sous la lumière blafarde de la lune - si c'était possible - et la cicatrice de sa lèvres brilla, comme pour lui signifier ce que son esprit génial n'arrivait pas à intégrer : l'Uchiwa était désarmé. Totalement vulnérable.

Une goutte de sueur roula le long de son échine tandis que le sourire carnassier du visage de Kisame s'élargissait un peu plus, renforçant son allure bestiale.

"Ben alors . . . tu vas rien tenter pour sauver ta carcasse ? . . . Faut dire qu'avec ton p'tit corps d'adolescente . . . sans chakra t'iras pas loin . . ."

Et Itachi réalisa en un éclair toute l'horreur de la situation . . . Il était seul, désarmé face à un Kisame qui, visiblement, voulait sa peau, sans chakra . . .

"Vu ta couleur, on dirait que t'as compris . . . Tu comptes te laisser faire ou il va encore falloir que je me fasse taper dessus avant que tu te calmes ?" continua Kisame, s'avançant d'un pas en direction du jeune homme aux yeux rubis.

_Il me reste au moins ça . . . Je vais pas me laisser dépecer par un requin puant ! _

"Te laisser faire quoi ? " dit l'Uchiwa, optant pour la retraite stratégique, direction la porte.

"Roh . . . T'es un _génie _Itachi-kun . . . t'as pas une petite idée ?" continua Kisame, s'avançant avec une lenteur calculée face à sa nouvelle proie, ses yeux brillant d'une cruauté nouvelle dans la pale lueur de la pleine lune.

_Gagne du temps . . . parle ! . . . PARLE je te dis !_

L'Uchiwa était presque paralysé mais au prix d'un immense effort, il parvint à articuler quelques mots, repérant par l'occasion deux ou trois points de fuite éventuels.

"Kisame, je pense que ça va pas. Si tu me fais quelque chose, tout Akatsuki va te tomber dessus." répliqua Itachi, tentant vainement de maintenir son Sharingan en place et qui, faute de chakra, commençait déjà à s'estomper. Et le sourire satisfait de l'hybride n'arrangeait rien. Hybride qui commençait à être très près d'Itachi. Beaucoup trop près.

"T'es sur de ça ? . . . Qu'est-ce que je dis, le _grand _Itachi Uchiwa est toujours sûr de lui . . ." Et sur ces mots, le requin saisit le jeune homme par les épaules et, le temps d'un sourire prédateur, l'envoya valser contre le mur. Quelque chose craqua longuement, comme l'ultime détonation du prologue d'une marche funèbre. Ce ne fut pas le mur.

"Bon bon bon . . . On dirait que sans ton précieux Sharingan, t'es perdu mon pauvre 'tachi-kun . . . Et regarde moi l'état du mur de ta chambre . . . T'as la fâcheuse manie de laisser des traces, Itachi."

A ces mots, ledit brun redressa la tête et lança un regard glacial à Kisame qui, debout face à lui, ne put réprimer un rire grave, empreint de moquerie.

"Tss tss tss . . . c'est tout ce qu'il te reste ?" Il s'abaissa et mit son visage au même niveau que celui du jeune homme qui, acculé au mur, ne put reculer. "C'est pitoyable. Mais bon . . . . . . vu que tu nous es _supérieur_, ça devrait pas te poser problème comme situation, si ?"

Et disant ces mots, le requin avait dégrafé la cape de l'Uchiwa qui, sentant ses épaules à nu, avait tenté de se couler jusqu'à la porte. Sans succès. Kisame lui bloqua les poignets dans le dos par un filet de chakra bleuté et s'assit sur son estomac, bloquant ainsi ses jambes.

"Il y a des limites au foutage de gueule, 'tachi." Itachi avait le souffle coupé par la masse du requin.

"Je . . . vais te . . . crever . . . Kisame . . ." tenta-t-il en se débattant de toutes ses forces.

Ledit Kisame ne lui sortit qu'un sourire et, esquissant une série de signes, bloqua son dîner à terre par des liens de chakra.

"En . . . Enfoiré . . ."

" Chhht . . . c'est moi qui parle maintenant . . ."

Le requin prit le temps d'observer sa proie avant de commencer ce qu'il attendait depuis trop longtemps dans son for intérieur.

_Massacre-le . . . ça fait trop longtemps . . . arrache-lui son sourire narquois . . ._

Une peau blanche, des abdos forts à peine cachés par le fin tissu du tee-shirt, des mains frêles aux longs doigts blancs . . . **(fleurdpine saigne du nez. n.n')**

Kisame s'agenouilla à coté d'Itachi et passa un doigt sur ses épaules nues . . .

_Au moins j'ai un sursis . . . il ne va pas me . . . . . ._

"OUACH !" **(Comment ça ? Vous ne parlez pas néandertalien ? C'est pourtant un cri très répandu dans les peuples des hommes des cavernes qui signifie quelque chose comme :"Diantre, ce que ça fait mal !")**

En effet, Kisame, passant ses ongles contre la peau du jeune homme, n'avait pu se retenir plus longtemps : il avait enfoncé profondément sa "griffe" en plein dans le triceps d'Itachi . . . L'épaule de l'Uchiwa saignait abondamment et quelques gouttes rougeâtres avaient atterri sur la main de Kisame qui lécha ses doigts consciencieusement.

"Bon ! Par quoi on commence, Mr le génie ?"

Et Itachi comprit que la nuit allait être tout, sauf ce qu'il en avait attendu . . .

* * *

_**oOoOoOo **_

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOo **_

_**oOoOoOo**_

* * *

Read & Review ! J'adore les critiques ! 


	5. Sesshy's wife 3

**Titre :** Il faut se méfier de l'eau qui dort

**Autrices :** fleurdpine et Sesshy-girl (aka Sesshy's wife)

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Naruto ne nous appartiennent toujours pas et sont la propriété exclusive de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Résumé :** Il faut toujours se méfier de l'eau qui dort et ça, Itachi va l'apprendre à ses dépends . . .

**Note :** L'avis (positif) d'une seule personne (hors celles de mon entourage à qui j'ai demandé) n'étant pas suffisant pour juger si oui ou non les dialogues auteur/perso sont appréciés ou non, il n'y en aura pas ici non plus.

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

**Goupixa --** Ton retard ne nous a nullement importunée, noble lectrice. Nous serons donc en mesure d'éviter la sanction disciplinaire qui requérait le fouet. n.n  
En espérant que la suite te plaira.

Merci aussi de la review de Cilune qui a été postée sur un autre forum. n.n

Mais où sont passé les reviewers que les auteurs affectionnent tant ? Enfin tant qu'il n'y aura ne serait-ce qu'une seule review pour chaque chapitre, ce sera suffisant pour prouver que cette fic est tout de même lue, même si ce n'est que par une minorité.  
Ne vous en faites pas, ce n'est pas le chant d'une plainte, juste une petite remarque. Mais si vous vous arrêtez à lire ce qui va suivre, laissez tout de même une review, qu'elle soit positive ou non, ça fait toujours plaisir.  
Une supplication déguisée ? Et puis quoi encore ? XD

* * *

_**oOoOoOo **_

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOo **_

_**oOoOoOo**_

* * *

****

**Il faut se méfier de l'eau qui dort**

**fleurdpine et Sesshy-girl**

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_**Rappel des chapitres précédents :** Itachi, après une violation buccale et une la lèvre inférieure déchiquetée, a finalement réussi à échapper à Kisame. Mais ce dernier, rentré à l'Akatsuki, l'attend de pied ferme dans sa chambre . . . et a été trahi par une plume qui a révélé sa présence à l'Uchiwa. Kisame a réussi à maîtriser Itachi (pour le moment), un Itachi à qui il ne reste que quelques gouttes de chakra et qui vient de se faire perforer un triceps. Comment va-t-il renverser la situation ? (Si jamais il y arrive.)_

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_C'est un rêve . . . Non, plutôt un sale cauchemar. Jamais une telle chose ne m'arriverait en réalité. C'est bientôt le matin et je ne vais pas tarder à me réveiller pour partir exécuter une nouvelle mission. Avec Kisame. L'ancien Kisame. Le Kisame stupide qui ne faisait qu'obéir à mes ordres._

Ce que cette perspective pouvait paraître tentatrice aux yeux du jeune homme. Mais pour le moins aucunement réaliste. On ne ressent pas la douleur normalement dans un rêve. Alors pourquoi avait-il si mal ? Pourquoi souffrait-il ?

Toute l'horreur arriva à l'esprit d'Itachi comme les vagues successives se brisant en jets d'écumes sur les falaises escarpées lors des tempêtes. Il ne rêvait pas. Cette situation était bien réelle. Il était bel et bien la proie de Kisame, une proie sans chakra et complètement immobilisée.

Le refus de la vérité laissa la place à la peur chez le jeune Uchiwa. Une peur telle qu'il ne l'avait jamais connue et qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé connaître un jour. Une sueur glacée coulait le long de son dos, accentuant les frissons qui parcourraient son corps. La douleur lui vrillait le bras. Ainsi que sa lèvre inférieure qui pulsait douloureusement, comme un second cœur. Lèvre qui n'allait pas tarder à libérer de nouveau son fluide écarlate.

Mais Itachi, plutôt que de concentrer son chakra pour une ultime attaque (et sûrement la seule qu'il pourrait faire) s'évertuait, malgré sa panique, à tenter de finir de remodeler sa lèvre déchiquetée. Il savait que le sang excitait Kisame. Et il ne voulait pas lui donner l'occasion de l'être plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Bien que s'il décidait de le saigner lentement comme il en avait visiblement l'intention cela ne servirait plus à rien. Mais cette action désespérée avait pour mérite de l'aider à rester conscient et à ne pas sombrer dans la folie qu'appelait la peur qu'il ressentait.

"Aucune réponse ? Décidemment, t'es vraiment pas causant, Itachi-kun. C'est pas marrant . . . Alors tant pis. Si je ne peux pas papoter avec ma proie, on va tout de suite passer aux travaux pratiques. Au moins, je ne m'ennuierai pas." susurra l'hybride.

Le sourire carnassier étirant ses lèvres n'avait rien de rassurant et Itachi tenta de se débattre faiblement. Trop faiblement. Comme une petite souris contre un tigre : il n'avait aucune chance !

Et cela le mit en colère. Comment lui, le plus prestigieux enfant de la famille Uchiwa, pouvait-il perdre contre un hybride débile, schizophrène et sadique comme Kisame ? Non, il ne pouvait se laisser faire, il en allait de son honneur. Et de son avenir ! Comment Sasuke allait-il pouvoir vivre si son grand frère mourrait ici ? Sa vie n'aurait plus aucun sens. Tout ce qu'il avait fait n'aurait jamais servi à rien. Et ça, Itachi ne pouvait le tolérer.

Un sourire amer se dessina sur ses lèvres. Pourquoi dans une situation où sa vie à lui était en danger, pourquoi pensait-il à celle de son frère ? Kisame lui avait déjà dit lors de leur retour de mission qu'il l'emmerdait à tout le temps parler de Sasuke. Alors il évoquait si souvent son frère cadet ? Il ne s'en rendait même pas compte . . . _Mais arrête donc un peu de penser à Sasuke et inquiète-toi donc pour ta propre vie ! Trouve un moyen génial pour te tirer de là !_

"Y a-t-il une raison particulière à ce sourire ?" questionna le requin.

"Rien que tu ne pourrais comprendre." répondit l'Uchiwa du tac au tac.

Tien, sa répartie lui était revenue ? En fait il avait dit ça sans vraiment y penser, comme une sorte de réflexe conditionné. Mais vu la tête de Kisame, il aurait peut-être dû se taire . . .

"Je crois que t'as pas très bien compris la situation . . ." grinça son ancien coéquipier.

Ouais, il aurait dû. Alors pourquoi se sentait-il le besoin d'en rajouter ? Pourquoi sentait-il la colère et la haine gronder en lui, chassant par là même occasion sa peur ?

"Plus que tu ne peux le croire. Mais je le réitère, tu ne peux comprendre, toi qui n'as plus aucun lien familial avec quiconque. Ne m'as-tu pas dit que tu avais tué toute ta famille dans ta jeunesse ? C'est pour ça que les liens qui m'unissent à Sasuke t'énervent. Parce que tu es jaloux !" assena le ninja brun.

"La ferme ! Tu n'es pas en situation de pouvoir me faire la morale ou quoi que ce soit d'autre ! Je pourrais te tuer à tout moment tu sais !"

"Et bien, qu'attends-tu pour le faire ?" le défia Itachi.

"Je ne suis pas si bête que ça. Si t'essayes de m'énerver pour que je te tue rapidement et sans te torturer, c'est raté. Je vais te tuer lentement et dans d'horribles souffrances. Tu ne me gâcheras pas une fois de plus mon plaisir, Itachi-kun." le prévint Kisame.

"Rien n'est moins sûr."

_Ouais, c'est bien beau d'avoir retrouvé de ta répartie mais . . . Faudrait surtout penser à trouver un moyen de te sortir de cette sainte merde !_

Ouais, ça commençait vraiment à urger là. Surtout avec le changement dans le sourire de Kisame. Un changement qui n'augurait certainement rien de bon. En tout cas pour lui. Alors lorsque le requin passa sa langue sur ses lèvres tout en se rapprochant dangereusement de son visage, Itachi sentit la peur l'envahir une nouvelle fois. Il n'aimait _vraiment pas_ son sourire à la fois sadique et . . . non, il n'osait penser à ce mot. Il ne _voulait_ pas y penser !

"Bon, comme t'as l'air d'être très impatient, je crois que je vais au contraire prendre mon temps et tester quelques petites choses. Tu sais que j'ai largement eu le temps de réfléchir à de nombreuses tortures en t'attendant ?" l'informa le ninja à la peau bleue.

"Toi ? Réfléchir ? Arrête d'essayer de paraître autre chose que ce que tu es en réalité : une brute sanguinaire et sans cervelle."

_J'aurais peut-être pas dû rajouter le 'sanguinaire' . . ._

"De quoi ?" gronda Kisame.

_Ouais, j'aurais peut-être pas dû . . ._ Enfin tant qu'il y avait de la vie, il y avait de l'espoir. Aaaaaah ! Décidément il était vraiment tombé bien bas pour se raccrocher à des proverbes de ce genre. Des proverbes pour les faibles. Et lui, bien qu'immobilisé et avec uniquement quelques dernières gouttes de chakra, il n'était pas faible. Momentanément dans une mauvaise passe, c'était tout. Mais il allait s'en sortir. Il ne devait pas en douter.

Il vit son tortionnaire prendre une grande respiration, sûrement pour se calmer. Ce qui eut l'air de marcher. Il devrait peut-être essayer aussi. Enfin avec Kisame qui lui écrasait l'estomac, c'était assez difficile et pas vraiment réalisable.

"Manqué, Itachi-kun. Je ne perdrai pas le contrôle pour si peu. Maintenant, laisse-moi profiter du spectacle avant que je ne commence vraiment à m'éclater." lui murmura-t-il en se penchant vers lui, son sourire toujours en place sur le visage.

Le souffle de Kisame vint bientôt désagréablement chatouiller les narines du jeune homme au Sharingan (qu'il ne pouvait plus faire apparaître pour l'instant mais bon passons). Ce dernier eut un haut-le-corps suivit d'un haut-le-cœur lorsque l'haleine fétide aux relents de poisson _vraiment_ pas frais du tout lui parvint distinctement. Bon dieu ! C'était pas permis d'autant puer de la gueule ! Surtout à cette heure ! Itachi ne préféra pas imaginer ce que cela donnait le matin au réveil. Non ! S'il ne voulait pas mourir étouffé par sa propre bile, il ne devait en aucun cas penser à ça. Sa situation était déjà assez pénible ainsi.

Kisame continua son chemin, semblant plutôt se diriger vers l'oreille gauche d'Itachi. Ce dernier eut soudain un violent frisson, craignant que son oreille ne subisse le même traitement que sa lèvre. Lorsque le souffle de Kisame vint la lui chatouiller, il serra les points, les dents et tout ce qu'il pouvait serrer d'autre, attendant la douleur.

"En tête de ma liste, il y avait une priorité absolue : Itachi-kun, je veux t'entendre hurler. Tu vas crier pour moi . . ."

Et Itachi, tout à son horreur, sentit Kisame commencer à lentement déchiqueter ses habits. Le bruit du tissu ne laissait aucun doute là-dessus. Ni le fait que le jeune homme eut soudain très froid alors que Kisame scrutait dans les moindres détails ce corps blanc, fin et parfait **(Sesshy-girl prévoit un stock de coton pour fleurdpine (et s'en réserve quelques morceaux par la même occasion) n.n')** qui n'attendait plus que lui. Et il n'allait pas se priver ! Pas alors qu'il avait Itachi sans défense, à sa merci et qu'il pouvait lui faire ce qu'il voulait . . .

Rien que d'y penser, Kisame en était encore plus excité, un filet de salive coulant à la commissure de ses lèvres. Bave qu'il essuya avec un morceau des fringues à Itachi. Elles étaient fichues alors il n'était plus à ça prêt. Et puis de toute façon, il n'allait pas avoir besoin de ses vêtements avec ce qu'il projetait de lui faire. Il allait le faire hurler et il se repaîtrait de ses cris de douleur dans la plus absolue, la plus intense et la plus extatique des joies !

* * *

_**oOoOoOo **_

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOo **_

_**oOoOoOo**_

* * *

Reviews ? 


	6. fleurdpine 3

**Titre :** Il faut se méfier de l'eau qui dort

**Autrices :** fleurdpine et Sesshy-girl (aka Sesshy's wife)

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Naruto ne nous appartiennent toujours pas et sont la propriété exclusive de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Résumé :** Il faut toujours se méfier de l'eau qui dort et ça, Itachi va l'apprendre à ses dépends . . .

**Note 1 :** Désolée du retard, je n'ai pas eu le temps de poster ce chapitre mardi, comme je le fais d'habitude.

**Note 2 :** Bon, n'ayant plus eu d'avis contre et plusieurs avis positifs, Itachi et Kisame reviennent parmi nous ! Merci de bien vouloir les ré accueillir chaleureusement.

_Itachi et Kisame s'avancent sous les ovations des fangirls en furie._

- Itachi : "Ça fait plaisir de voir à quel point l'on peut être apprécié."

- Kisame : "N'oublie pas qu'il y en a autant pour moi que pour toi."

- Itachi : "Ça tu vois mon cher, j'en doute."

- Kisame : "Et moi je te dis que si !"

- Itachi : "Tu veux qu'on se départage ici et maintenant ?"

- Kisame : "J'attends que ça !"

_Itachi active le Mangekyou Sharingan tandis que Kisame saisit son Samehada. Tous les sens en alerte, ils se préparent à se jeter l'un sur l'autre, toujours sous les cris et les applaudissements des fangirls en délire._

**CRAC BOUM PATATRAS**

_Stoppés dans leur élan, les deux ninjas jètent un regard incrédule à fleurdpine et Sesshy-girl toutes deux étalées par terre sur ce qui semblait être les vestiges d'une quelconque machine._

- fleurdpine : "Je crois qu'on l'a cassé . . ."

- Sesshy-girl : "C'est sûr que ça va beaucoup moins bien marcher maintenant . . ."

- Itachi : "Et pourrait-on savoir ce que c'était ?"

- Sesshy-girl : "Le dernier cri des magnétophones."

- fleurdpine : "Et dire qu'on a faillit se faire tuer par des hordes de fans en furie au concert de Patrick Bruel rien que pour pouvoir enregistrer ça . . ."

- Sesshy-girl : "J'en frissonne encore. Et le temps qu'on a passé au montage à couper tous les 'Patriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiick !' stridents qui ont bien failli nous rendre sourdes en plus d'avoir failli se faire piétiner un nombre incommensurable de fois !"

- fleurdpine : "Tout ça fichu en l'air, tout notre beau travail . . ." TT.TT

- Sesshy-girl : "La vie est cruelle . . ." TT.TT

- Itachi : --' "Un enregistrement ? Cruelle désillusion qu'est la vie."

- Kisame : o.O "J'ai rien compris."

- Itachi : "Autant dire qu'il y en avait autant pour toi que pour moi, c'est-à-dire rien !"

- Kisame : o.O "Hé ?"

- fleurdpine : "On a quand même fait ça pour vous faire plaisir."

- Sesshy-girl : "C'est la dernière fois que je mets ma vie en danger à côtoyer des hystériques pour faire plaisir à des idiots !"

- fleurdpine : "Allons continuer de torturer Itachi !"

- Sesshy-girl : "J'approuve !"

- Itachi : "Je me repends ! Votre initiative venait vraiment d'un bon sentiment, je suis touché ! Merci beaucoup !"

- fleurdpine et Sesshy-girl : "Trop tard !" U.U

- Kisame : o.O "J'ai toujours rien compris . . ."

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

**Moonlight --** Nous sommes heureuses que notre fic te plaise. Ça fait toujours plaisir à un auteur de toute façon. n.n L'esprit tordu ? Bien sûr que nous l'avons ! Et ce n'est pas fini ! Si Kisame va tuer Itachi ? Peut-être, peut-être pas. Hihihi !

**Goupixa --** Notre clémence n'a pas de limites (enfin ça dépend avec qui en fait . . . n.n)

**Aya72 --** Non, le sort d'Itachi n'est toujours pas fixé. Sa mort serait l'effet (et la fin) logique à cette fic, mais personnellement ça me ferait bizarre de tuer Itachi par le bras de Kisame . . . Enfin on verra au fil de l'inspiration. Peut-être que ça me paraître plus naturel dans quelques temps !

**Xana 713 --** Si tu y as cru, ça me fait plaisir et me donne la sensation que j'ai bien réussi à transmettre ce que je voulais faire passer ! Mais peut-être y a-t-il aussi un peu de perversion à toi qui traîne dans un coin sombre . . . XD  
Comme tu as pu le voir, les dialogues ont été remis. n.n Evite de mourir quand même, je m'en sentirai responsable . . . n.n'  
Humour humour, c'est vite dit, surtout pour le pauvre Itachi . . . n.n' Perso, mon allergie est plutôt déclanchée par le lardon qui porte le nom de Sasuke . . . Je peux pas l'encarder.  
Je ne sais pas si Itachi est une jolie tranche de bœuf, mais c'est en tout cas un morceau de choix d'Uchiwa. Ou peut-être du chili . . . Enfin, tu verras bien dans la suite. n.n

**kalyn40 --** Moi, sadique ? _Choquée, mode larmes de crocodiles on._ Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ça ?  
- Itachi : "Tu fais des cliffanger de la mort, tu me tortures sans états d'âme . . . dois-je mentionner tes autres petits passe-temps ?"  
_Mode larmes de crocodiles off._ "Ouais bon j'avoue, un peu . . . Attends un peu ! Quels autres passe-temps ?"  
- Itachi : "Vas-y, joue l'innocente ! Tu crois vraiment que personne n'est au courant des rumeurs qui circulent sur toi et Orochimaru ?"  
_Soudain saisie d'une appréhension subite._ "Quelles rumeurs ?"  
- Itachi : "Comme quoi vous feriez _'censuré'_, _'censuré'_, _'censuré'_ et _'censuré'_ ensemble !"  
_Tremblante de rage._ "Et c'est Orochimaru lui-même qui te l'as dit, ne ?"  
- Itachi : "En fait il l'a dit à Tsunade qui l'a dit à Jiraiya qui l'a dit à Kakashi qui l'a dit à Sakura qui l'a dit à Naruto qui l'a dit à . . . tout Konoha je crois . . . et puis c'est arrivé jusqu'à mes oreilles."  
_Crispant les poings de rage._ "Oh le salaud ! Je vais m'le faire !"  
- Itachi : "Ah ah ! Tu passes aux aveux maintenant !"  
_Assomme Itachi._ "N'importe quoi crétin. Je vais juste prouver à quel point je peux effectivement être sadique lorsque la situation l'exige. Je vous laisse lire la suite. Personnellement, je vais faire regretter à Orochimaru d'avoir une langue de vipère . . ."

* * *

_**oOoOoOo **_

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOo **_

_**oOoOoOo**_

* * *

**Il faut se méfier de l'eau qui dort**

**fleurdpine et Sesshy-girl  
**

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_**Rappel des chapitres précédents :** Itachi, après une violation buccale et une la lèvre inférieure déchiquetée, a finalement réussi à échapper à Kisame. Mais ce dernier, rentré à l'Akatsuki, l'attend de pied ferme dans sa chambre . . . et a été trahi par une plume qui a révélé sa présence à l'Uchiwa. Kisame a réussi à maîtriser Itachi (pour le moment), un Itachi à qui il ne reste plus de chakra et qui vient de se faire perforer un triceps et déchiqueté une épaule avant de se planquer derrière une armoire. Comment va-t-ils'en sortir ? (Si jamais il y arrive.)_

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

De son coté, le pauvre Itachi n'en menait franchement pas large. En effet, remarquez sa situation un tantinet délicate, coincé sous son ancien partenaire qui avait visiblement des intentions pas tellement amicales à son égard, sans la moindre ressource, autant dire, à la merci de ce nouveau prédateur. Comme s'il n'avait pas déjà assez d'ennemis comme ça . . .

Mais pour l'instant, ledit prédateur semblait un petit peu coincé . . . immobile et immobilisant de tout son poids l'Uchiwa, un filet de bave coulant de ses lèvres. Kisame ne bougeait pas et fixait le jeune homme sans dire mot aucun . . .

"Kisame . . . ? Je crois que ça suffit maintenant . . ." tenta Itachi, désireux d'oublier cet affreux cauchemar - puisque cela ne pouvait qu'en être un - et de retrouver son bon vieux - et seul - copain attitré dans les plus brefs délais.

"Chhhhht, Itachi . . . Je profite de te voir une dernière fois comme tu as toujours été . . . Froid, distant, glacial et taciturne . . . " souffla le requin en faisant glisser son regard le long des lignes graciles du torse d'Itachi. **(Le coton a bien servi . . . merci n.n )**

_Taciturne ? Depuis quand Kisame emploie-t-il des mots de plus de deux syllabes ? _

"C'est idiot, et on le sait tous les deux. Asseyons-nous autour d'une table et . . ."

Mais une étrange sensation le fit s'arrêter dans ses élucubrations (moi aussi je me mets aux mots compliqués ? ) . . . une sensation qu'en tant que ninja d'élite et fier de l'être, Itachi connaissait plutôt bien . . . la sensation du sang qui coule le long de la peau, traçant une rigole carmin sur la peau blafarde du jeune homme . . .

"Discuter ? Tu veux . . . discuter ?" Kisame avait repris la parole d'un ton qui ne présageait rien de bon pour le brun. "Allez . . . on va pas en faire un plat . . . Je veux juste rétablir la justice que tu m'as retiré durant ces dernières années et je . . ."

Mais l'hybride s'arrêta net, les sens en alerte. La ligne de sang avait recommencé son flot le long de la lèvre d'Itachi, se traînant lascivement et en reflets mordorés contre le menton du jeune homme.

Le requin suivit du regard la goutte écarlate sur la peau du jeune homme avec une expression de pur désir . . .

_Du sang . . . _La goutte franchit les quelques fins grains de peau qui la séparait du menton d'un Itachi qui avait perçu la lueur dans les yeux de Kisame . . . _Le tuer, le faire . . . saigner . . . _Les yeux se firent insistants et les liens de chakra moins serrés autour du corps frêle de l'Uchiwa qui perçu également ce changement . . . _Massacre-le . . . _Comme au ralenti, la goutte glissa contre le menton du jeune homme et parcouru les quelques centimètres qui la séparaient du sol pour aller s'écraser contre les froides dalles du sol de la pièce . . ._ MAINTENANT !_

Deux actions se passèrent à cet instant même : Kisame, n'obéissant qu'à cette dernière pulsion, fondit sur la gorge palpitante d'Itachi, tous crocs dehors dans la ferme intention d'enfin commencer ce qu'il avait prévu et ce qui lui avait été retardé . . .

On pourrait croire ici à une fin de l'histoire : Itachi mort dans d'atroces - ? - souffrances, Kisame rassasié de son sang . . . en bref, une belle et heureuse fin pour presque tout le monde . . . Mais voila, ça aurait été trop simple . . . Kisame restant toujours Kisame et Itachi toujours Itachi, une seconde action, bien moins visible et frappante que la première avait pris place au milieu des intentions de Kisame. Ce dernier, pressé d'en finir, avait levé les liens de chakra d'autour des courbes d'Itachi. Et ce dernier, en bon ninja qu'il était, avait saisi cette occasion pour se redresser et laisser les dents de son ancien compagnon se heurter en un crissement à en faire pâlir un dentiste contre les dalles.

Vif comme l'éclair, Itachi avait pressé ses doigts contre sa lèvre rougie par la goutte écarlate et s'était rapproché de la porte . . .

"Ça sert à rien Itachi_-san_ . . . Tu crois vraiment que j'aurais été assez _idiot_ pour la laisser ouverte ?" murmura Kisame d'un ton à en faire frissonner un Uchiwa - ce qui était justement le cas mais passons - "T'as vraiment le don de me filer entre les doigts . . ."

Il s'était redressé et rapproché d'Itachi qui le toisa à nouveau de toute sa froideur. Celui-ci tenta de reculer, et recula, tant et si bien qu'il se retrouva acculé contre le mur, la faible lueur de la lune filtrant au travers des stores cachée par l'imposante silhouette de Kisame, penchée sur Itachi.

_Dépêche-toi !_

"Tu crois vraiment pouvoir . . . " Mais l'homme au Sharingan ne put en dire plus : les dents de Kisame s'étaient enfoncées dans la chair de son épaule en un sifflement très peu rassurant.

"GYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH !"

Le cri qui s'était échappé malgré lui de la gorge du ninja brun se tut brusquement, remplacé par un goût métallique proche de celui du sang . . . Itachi ferma les yeux pour ne pas voir la rangée de canines luisantes s'enfoncer plus profondément dans sa chair, transperçant de ce fait le triceps, le sang se verser d'un coup sur le dallage en une flaque encore tiède et son épaule se transformer en chili con carne écarlate duquel pendait un lambeau indéfini . . . Non, l'Uchiwa ne vit pas tout ça et il fit donc la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit et qui relevait plus de l'instinct de survie qu'autre chose : il envoya son poing valide dans les dents de Kisame avec la force du désespoir et courut s'adosser à l'armoire de bois brun qui meublait sa chambre afin de se cacher derrière sa masse, sans voir les conséquences de cette défense quelque peu saugrenue.

Mais quoi qu'elle fut saugrenue, cette défense de fortune avait au moins eu un effet bénéfique, effet que l'on appelait "temps de répit" en l'occurrence pour Itachi dont le bourreau, ayant eu un flash de douleur causé par la frappe, avait fermé les yeux un dixième de seconde, suffisant pour ne pas voir disparaître le brun.

"Je savais bien que tu te débattrais un peu Itachi avant de me laisser t'achever complètement . . . Mais qu'importe, un bon adversaire rajoute toujours de l'adrénaline à l'histoire . . ." murmura Kisame, les yeux désormais proches, très proches des pupilles des requins en massant sa mâchoire recouverte de liquide carmin qui, contrairement à ce que l'on a tous pensé, ne pouvait pas être de la grenadine. "Mais pour une fois . . . j'avais raison mon cher Itachi-kun . . . t'as bien une force de mouche mais des cris de cantatrice . . ." continua l'hybride en se dirigeant lascivement vers l'armoire . . . Il était temps que ce petit jeu tourne et reste en sa faveur . . .

* * *

_**oOoOoOo **_

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOo **_

_**oOoOoOo**_

* * *

- fleurdpine : "Read and review, j'adore les critiques." 

- Kisame : "Tiens, l'autre autrice n'est pas là ? Et pourquoi Itachi est-il en train de pioncer par terre ?"

- fleurdpine : "Pour lui, ça peut s'arranger." _Verse un seau d'eau glacée sur l'Uchiwa._

- Itachi : _Se réveille en sursaut._ "Ouargh ! Mais c'est g'lé !"

- fleurdpine : "C'est fait pour !" n.n

- Kisame : "T'as fait un bon gros dodo, 'tachi-kun ?"

- Itachi : "La ferme. Où est l'autre folle qui a osé frapper ma magnifique boîte crânienne ?"

- Kisame : o.O "Ta quoi ?"

- fleurdpine : "Sa tête."

- Kisame : "Ah . . ."

_Sesshy-girl arrive, couverte d'éclaboussures de sang, mais un large sourire aux lèvres._

- fleurdpine : "Bon dieu ! Mais qui t'as été massacrer ?"

- Sesshy-girl : _Souriant toujours._ "J'ai juste expliqué ma façon de penser à Orochimaru. Il a été très dur de le convaincre, mais je crois que c'est chose faite maintenant."

- Itachi : "T'as vraiment fait ça ?"

- Sesshy-girl : _Sourire dangereux, du moins du point de vue d'Itachi._ "Tu veux que je te montre comment j'ai fait ?"

- Itachi : --' "Non merci, ça ira."

- Kisame : "Moi ça m'intéresse par contre."

- Sesshy-girl : "Mais ça ne m'intéresse pas de te le montrer."

- fleurdpine : "Et à moi ?"

- Sesshy-girl : "Ce sera avec plaisir. On essaye sur qui ? On ne peut pas sur les deux zigotos puisqu'on a encore besoin d'eux et Orochimaru est H.S. bon un bon moment. Hmm . . . Kidômaru, ça te va ?"

- fleurdpine : "Nickel."

- Sesshy-girl : "Alors nous sommes parties !"

- Itachi : --' "Sadiques !"

- Kisame : --' "Discrimination ! Favoritisme !"

- Itachi : "Arrête de sortir des mots de plus de deux syllabes, c'est flippant."

_fleurdpine se retourne brusquement. Kisame et Itachi sursautent._

- fleurdpine : _Grand sourire._ "N'oubliez pas les reviews !"


	7. Sesshy's wife 4

**Titre :** Il faut se méfier de l'eau qui dort

**Autrices :** fleurdpine et Sesshy-girl (aka Sesshy's wife)

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Naruto ne nous appartiennent toujours pas et sont la propriété exclusive de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Résumé :** Il faut toujours se méfier de l'eau qui dort et ça, Itachi va l'apprendre à ses dépends . . .

**Note 1 :** Désolée du retard, mais ça fait environ deux semaines que je n'ai plus Internet . . .

**Note 2 :** Est-ce que je mets le rating en M ? Mmh . . . mmh . . . Oh et puis vous jugerez bien par vous-même !

- Itachi : --' "Rating . . . M ?"

- Sesshy-girl : "Enfin . . . peut-être . . ." n.n'

- Kisame : "Intéressant, très intéressant !"

- fleurdpine : "Je trouve aussi !"

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

**Aya72 --** Les chevaux 'pincent' plus qu'ils ne mordent mais ça fait super mal ! Et ça fait de beaux bleus après ! n.n'  
C'est sûr que si cela s'avérait être en réalité un rêve, je pense qu'Itachi agirait différemment après ! Traumatisé à vie, le pauvre ! XD

**Cilune --** Hmm . . . Une Itachivore ? XD Eh bien, voici la suite que tu attendais. n.n

**Goupixa --** Merci pour la review. Oh et rassure Kimimaro. Orochimaru n'est pas mort, il aura juste besoin d'un peu (beaucoup) de repos avant de pouvoir bouger comme avant . . . Héhéhéhé !

* * *

_**oOoOoOo **_

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOo **_

_**oOoOoOo**_

* * *

**Il faut se méfier de l'eau qui dort**

**fleurdpine et Sesshy-girl**

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_**Rappel des chapitres précédents :**__ Itachi, après une violation buccale et une la lèvre inférieure déchiquetée, a finalement réussi à échapper à Kisame. Mais ce dernier, rentré à l'Akatsuki, l'attend de pied ferme dans sa chambre . . . et a été trahi par une plume qui a révélé sa présence à l'Uchiwa. Kisame a réussi à maîtriser Itachi (pour le moment), un Itachi à qui il ne reste plus de chakra et qui vient de se faire perforer un triceps et déchiqueter une épaule avant de se planquer derrière une armoire. Comment va-t-ils'en sortir ? (Si jamais il y arrive.)_

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

Toujours planqué derrière son armoire, Itachi essayait tant bien que mal de contenir sa respiration sifflante qui aurait pu permettre à Kisame de savoir où il se trouvait. Cela était inutile et il le savait, mais il devait se concentrer sur autre chose que la douleur atroce qu'il ressentait à l'épaule gauche. Heureusement - ? - pour lui, Kisame lui avait réduit en charpie l'épaule gauche, au bout de laquelle un bras désormais inerte pendait, et laissé intacte la droite. Et il était droitier.

Le jeune homme devait mobiliser toute sa volonté et ses dernières forces pour penser à autre chose qu'à l'horrible souffrance qu'il ressentait. Même dans ses missions les plus difficiles, il n'avait jamais été blessé à ce point ! Et là, son ancien coéquipier à la limite, non la limite était déjà depuis longtemps dépassée, de la psychose venait de le priver d'un bras. Bras dont il perdrait probablement l'usage s'il ne se soignait pas rapidement. Très rapidement.

Mais pour se soigner, il fallait sortir de la chambre. Et pour sortir de la chambre, il devrait affronter Kisame. Et autant dire que dans la situation dans laquelle il était, il n'avait aucune chance de gagner ou une très petite. Minuscule. Infinitésimale. Ce qui n'était ni pour lui plaire ni pour le rassurer.

Cependant, il fallait qu'il sorte, il n'avait pas le choix. Itachi devait donc absolument solliciter ses admirables - il était toujours un Uchiwa, non ? - méninges qui ne lui avaient jamais fait défaut jusque-là. Alors elles n'allaient pas l'abandonner aujourd'hui, non ? Enfin il ne valait mieux pas parce que sinon cela marquerait probablement sa fin.

Et Kami-sama lui-même savait qu'il ne pouvait pas mourir ici et maintenant. Seul Sasuke était capable de le tuer - du moins le serait un jour - et lui seul était capable de tuer son frère cadet - enfin pas en ce moment même mais passons. Et jamais personne ne changerait cette histoire qu'il avait lui-même forgée plusieurs années auparavant.

Alors, grimaçant de douleur, la main droite crispée sur la bouillie qu'était devenue son épaule gauche, Itachi chercha un moyen efficace d'échapper à Kisame et ce, sans plus une goutte de chakra . . . Autant dire que cela allait être difficile . . .

--

De son côté, Kisame avait entièrement reprit ses esprits et souriait de toutes ses dents. Des dents écarlates. Comme sa langue. Comme ses lèvres. Comme son menton . . . Décidemment, le sang d'un Uchiwa était un réel délice. Un instant, l'hybride se demanda si c'était parce que c'était Itachi ou si c'était le cas de tous les membres de cette famille. Dans le doute, il se promit d'aller faire sa fête à Sasuke une fois qu'il en aurait terminé avec le frère aîné.

Après tout, il l'avait tellement fait chier à distance qu'il était normal qu'il finisse par aller se venger. Et puis il lui rapporterait la mort de son frère par la même occasion. Comme ça il pourrait mourir heureux. Si c'était pas une belle fin ça ! Kisame aurait eut l'âme sensible et romantique, il aurait sans doute versé une larme. Mais il ne l'avait pas. Pas en ce moment. Et il ne l'avait jamais eu d'ailleurs.

Mais bon, pour l'instant sa priorité numéro un était de retrouver Itachi. Ce qui serait facile vu la petitesse de la chambre. Et puis, même s'il ne l'avait pas _vu_ et ne le _voyait_ toujours pas, il pouvait néanmoins le _sentir_ et l'_entendre_.

"Itachi . . . Te cacher ne sert à rien. Je sais parfaitement où tu te trouves, alors arrête un peu de te planquer comme un lâche et laisse-moi m'amuser. Ou planque-toi mieux pour rendre le jeu plus intéressant." sourit le requin. _Sinon, c'est vraiment pas marrant . . ._

Kisame huma l'air, emplit de cette odeur métallique particulière qu'avait le sang. Du sang encore chaud qui ne demandait qu'à être lapé à même la source. _Itachi . . ._ Oui, le jeune homme avait laissé une traînée sanglante derrière lui qui indiquait à Kisame la position exacte où il se trouvait.

Et il n'y avait pas que ça. L'hybride pouvait également entendre la respiration sifflante et saccadée du jeune homme au Sharingan, parfois entrecoupée de grognement et/ou de gémissement de douleur qu'il essayait inutilement d'étouffer. Apparemment il avait mal et souffrait.

Tout cela n'en était que plus réjouissant. Kisame l'avait déjà entendu crier, d'une voix magnifique qui dépassait ses espérances, mais maintenant il en voulait plus. Il voulait l'entendre crier, bien sûr. Mais aussi gémir. Il voulait emplir la pièce des gémissements désespérés d'Itachi, il voulait l'entendre lui demander de l'épargner puis le supplier de mettre fin à ses jours alors qu'il ne supporterait plus la douleur.

Une nouvelle fois, Kisame sentit cette déferlante d'excitation l'envahir et il en éprouva un immense plaisir. Un plaisir comme il n'en avait jamais ressentit avant. Un plaisir qui le laissa quelque peu pantelant et interloqué.

Et puis il comprit. Bien sûr, il y avait différentes façons de faire crier et gémir son partenaire . . . Et pourquoi pas ? Après tout, ça pouvait être amusant aussi . . . Et puis ça ne l'empêcherait pas d'exécuter le final de son plan par la suite . . .

Souriant plus que jamais, Kisame s'approcha à pas de requin **(Si si ça existe je vous jure ! Depuis quand ? Depuis que je l'ai décidé ! XD)** de l'armoire, passant une nouvelle fois sa langue sur ses lèvres rougies.

"Puisque tu ne te décides pas à sortir, j'arrive, Itachi . . ." annonça l'hybride.

Arrivé à côté de l'armoire, Kisame jubilait déjà de sa victoire, cependant trop facile. Tous crocs dehors, il se jeta en direction Itachi, bien décidé à ne pas lui laisser l'occasion de se débattre.

Mais la douleur qu'il ressentit soudain au visage lui fit comprendre que son petit plaisir allait encore se retrouver retardé. Il y eu un craquement sinistre et Kisame tomba au sol.

--

Itachi regarda un instant, surprit, le reste de la porte de l'armoire qui lui pendait dans la main. Ça avait fonctionné ! Pourtant il avait été persuadé que Kisame l'aurait esquivé. Mais peu importait, il avait réussit à neutraliser son ancien compagnon pour un temps indéfini. Alors il fallait qu'il se dépêche s'il voulait partir avant son réveil.

Lâchant le cadavre de porte qui heurta la tête de Kisame avec un bruit creux - preuve que ce dernier avait la tête remplie uniquement d'air - Itachi lui sauta dessus à pieds joints - comme je lai déjà dit, c'est un Uchiwa - avant d'atterrir avec un grognement de douleur devant la porte.

Enfin, il allait enfin pouvoir s'enf . . . opérer une retraite stratégique jusqu'à ce qu'il soit guéri de ses blessures. Et lorsque ce serait le cas, ce jour-là, il mettrait un point d'honneur à effacer toute trace de Kisame de ce monde. Il ne laisserait même pas une seule goutte de son sang ou une seule cendre prouver que son existence n'avait pas été factice.

Oui, tout était parfait. Tout. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi la porte refusait-elle de s'ouvrir ? Si Kisame lui avait réellement fait quelque chose, ce quelque chose n'aurait plus dû être actif puisqu'il était . . . Soudain, un horrible pressentiment assaillit le jeun homme. _Et si Kisame était en réalité . . ._

Mais l'Uchiwa n'eu pas le temps de se retourner que des doigts s'enfonçaient avec force dans la chair de son épaule mutilée. Itachi ne pu retenir un hurlement de pure souffrance alors qu'on lui faisait violement faire demi-tour puis qu'on le plaquait avec force contre la porte. Un poing le frappa en plein visage, déchirant de nouveau sa lèvre inférieure d'où jaillit une petite fontaine écarlate.

Les yeux fermés, s'évertuant à ne pas sombrer, à ne pas s'évanouir, Itachi comprit la situation en un clin d'œil.

"Pas assez fort, 'tachi-kun, pas assez fort . . . Tu n'aurais même pas pu assommer un genin avec ça. Tu me sous-estimes grandement on dirait . . . Je suis vexé . . . Mais je vais faire en sorte que dorénavant tu me prennes au sérieux. Même s'il n'y aura sûrement pas de prochaine fois." susurra Kisame à son oreille.

Itachi sentit que le requin lui arrachait les derniers lambeaux de vêtements pendant encore sur son torse tandis qu'il suçotait avec des petits grognements de plaisir le sang qui coulait de sa lèvre. Le jeune homme au Sharingan eut un mouvement de recul, mais Kisame bloqua ses frêles poignets de sa grande main, ce qui lui arracha un nouveau cri de douleur, et coinça ses jambes avec les siennes.

Alors l'Uchiwa dut rassembler son courage retenir la nausée qui l'envahissait à cause de ce contact qui le répugnait plus que tout. Quoi que la perspective de vomir au visage de Kisame pouvait être envisagé comme une possibilité. Avec l'effet de surprise, il pourrait sûrement . . .

Soudain, Itachi se figea, en proie à l'horreur la plus totale alors qu'il sentit la main de Kisame s'insinuer lentement dans son pantalon et se diriger vers son épée de chair, sa dignité d'homme. **(Je plaide la folie passagère, fleurdpine, me tue pas ! TT.TT)** Il l'avait déjà défiguré, diminué physiquement - même s'il lui répugnait de l'admettre, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix - humilié et il voulait en plus le . . .

L'Uchiwa tenta de se débattre, mais chaque mouvement semblait exciter davantage l'hybride à la peau bleue, tant et si bien que le jeune homme brun pu sentir que le verbe 'sembler' n'était plus de circonstance.

S'il ne pouvait pas se débattre, il ne pouvait non plus se laisser faire. Mais alors comment allait-il bien pouvoir s'en sortir ? Ouvrant les yeux, un pâle rayon de lune lui fournit la réponse. _La fenêtre !_ Kisame ne devait pas avoir trafiqué la fenêtre ! Alors peut-être que s'il . . .

Les dents de Kisame s'enfonçant dans sa lèvre puis la main de ce dernier enserrant avec force son membre le firent simultanément crier puis gémir. Itachi sentit Kisame sourire contre lui puis quitter son visage pour aller trouver son oreille tandis qu'il se pressait encore plus contre lui.

"Continue Itachi, continue comme ça. Crie, hurle, gémis . . ." murmura-t-il avec une voix plus rauque, plus sifflante que d'habitude. "Fais en sorte de rendre chaque souvenir le plus vivant possible. Fais en sorte que je n'oublie jamais ce qui se passera aujourd'hui parce que . . . parce que . . ."

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Kisame qui étouffa un gémissement alors que son bassin commençait à onduler contre celui d'Itachi.

"Parce que je veux pouvoir me souvenir avec exactitude de chaque cri et gémissement que tu pousseras, de chaque geste que tu feras, de chaque expression que tu auras . . . Je veux me souvenir de tout car avant de tuer ton si précieux petit frère, je lui raconterai tout ce que je t'aurai fait . . . comment je t'aurai tout pris . . ."

Alors que Kisame se redressait pour lui faire face, la haine enflammait les yeux d'Itachi et il perçu l'instant de surprise dans les yeux du requin. L'Uchiwa ne su jamais comment il avait réussit à trouver la force de crier, ni de bouger.

"Jamais je ne te laisserai toucher à Sasuke ! JAMAIS !" hurla-t-il.

S'en suivit un magnifique coup de tête - à faire pâlir Naruto **(Mais si rappelez-vous, lors de son combat contre Gaara dans la forêt !)** - qui atteint Kisame en plein visage et qui eut pour effet de faire craquer l'os de son nez.

Ce qui s'ensuivit se passa en à peine quelques secondes.

Profitant du fait que la douleur de Kisame lui avait fait lâcher, et ses poignets et son pénis, Itachi rassembla ses forces pour lui envoyer un bon coup de genou dans l'entrejambe, ce qui fit plier Kisame à terre. Puis il lui renvoya un second coup de genou dans le menton qui lui cassa quelques dents - mais comme Kisame était un requin elles repousseraient dans peu de temps - avant de lui assener, avec ses dernières forces un magnifique coup de pied retourné qui l'envoya droit dans le mur qui se fissura sous le choc.

Ne perdant pas de temps, Itachi se dirigea à toute vitesse en direction de la fenêtre. Néanmoins, il stoppa devant la sortie qui signifiait son salut et se retourna vers un Kisame dans les vapes.

"Je te l'ai déjà dit, Kisame, tu as la fâcheuse tendance de laisser des traces . . . Si celles-ci s'effaceront peut-être un jour de mon corps, elles ne quitteront cependant jamais mon esprit. Tu as fait une grande erreur en t'en prenant à moi. Parce que la prochaine fois que nous nous reverrons, tu souffriras tant et si bien que tu me supplieras de mettre fin à tes misérables jours !"

Cette promesse d'amitié scellée, Itachi prit son élan et sauta par la fenêtre, sans l'ouvrir bien sûr, donc il sauta en fait _au travers_ de la fenêtre, se protégeant le visage de sa main valide. Le jeune homme estropié atterrit au sol avec un cri de douleur étouffé et il disparut dans la nuit, sous la pâle clarté de la lune, laissant dans son sillage une trace écarlate symbole de la haine éternelle qui le liait désormais à son ancien coéquipier.

* * *

_**oOoOoOo **_

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOo **_

_**oOoOoOo**_

* * *

- Sesshy-girl : "Je jure ne pas avoir écrit sous la menace ni sous l'emprise de la drogue, de l'alcool ou d'une quelconque substance illicite !" 

- Itachi : --' "T'aurais pas dû le dire, ça t'aurait fait une excuse plausible pour ce . . . cette chose !"

- Sesshy-girl : "Ça ne t'a pas plu ?"

- Itachi : "Je me suis à moitié fait dévorer auparavant puis j'ai subi une tentative de viol, on a menacé mon cher petit frère adoré . . . Tu veux que je continue la liste ?"

- Sesshy-girl : "Désolée . . . Je ferais mieux la prochaine fois. Tu voulais peut-être aller jusqu'au bout ?" n.n

- Itachi : _Au bord de la crise d'apoplexie._ "Nan mais, mais . . . t'es complètement malade ! Qui voudrait une telle chose ?"

- Kisame : "Moi !"

- fleurdpine : "Moi aussi !"

- Itachi : --' "Hormis vous deux."

- Sesshy-girl : "Les lecteurs/trices peut-être . . ."

- Itachi : --' "Vous êtes tous tarés !"

- fleurdpine : "Et fière de l'être !"

- Kisame : _Grand sourire sadique._ "Moi aussi je t'aime, Itachi !"

- Sesshy-girl : "Prends ton mal en patience, cette fic ne pourra durer éternellement . . . Et puis j'aime bien écrire sur toi, il va falloir que je commence réellement le one-shot dont j'avais eu l'idée en voyant un wallpaper et dont je n'ai noté que les bases."

- Itachi : "Pitié, quelqu'un ! Sortez-moi de là !"

- Sesshy-girl : "Laissez une review, ça fait toujours plaisir." n.n


	8. fleurdpine 4

**Titre :** Il faut se méfier de l'eau qui dort

**Autrices :** fleurdpine et Sesshy-girl (aka Sesshy's wife)

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Naruto ne nous appartiennent toujours pas et sont la propriété exclusive de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Résumé :** Il faut toujours se méfier de l'eau qui dort et ça, Itachi va l'apprendre à ses dépends . . .

**Note :** Nous sommes profondément désolées du laps de temps, ô combien long, qui s'est écoulé avant la publication de ce huitième chapitre. Il était un peu tombé dans les oubliettes . . . n.n" Sommes-nous pardonnées ?

- Kisame : "C'est pas trop tôt ! Je la tiens ma vengeance !"

- Itachi : "Compte là-dessus et bois de l'eau fraîche !"

- Sesshy-girl : "Ce n'est pas à vous de décider, mais à fleurdpine à qui je passe la main. Bon courage !" n.n

- fleurdpine : "Attention ! Ça va saigner ! Ou, en tout cas, ça ne va pas tarder !" n.n

- Itachi : "Je jure que je survivrai !"

- Kisame : _Sourire carnassier._ "Nous verrons bien, 'tachi-kun !"

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

**Goupixa --** Mais de rien, Kimimaro. n.n Et puis, si je le tue, je ne pourrais plus le torturer ! Niark niark niark ! Un mauvais pressentiment, Itachi ? Il ne sera peut-être pas erroné . . .

**Aya72 --** Oui, Itachi a un peu de répit pour le moment. Mais pour combien de temps ? C'est vrai qu'entre son désir de vengeance et celle de Kisame . . . Bien que pour l'instant, l'Uchiwa ait besoin d'un petit temps de récupération . . . Enfin, tu verras bien dans les prochains chapitres. n.n

**Cilune --** C'est bien de l'encourager. Je pense que le pauvre bougre en a bien besoin. n.n Et n'encourage pas trop Kisame ou le pauvre Itachi n'y survivra peut-être pas. Tant physiquement que moralement . . .

**Litany Riddle**** --** Nous ? Sadiques ? Mais paaaaaaaaas du tout voyons ! XD  
Oui, c'est vrai que l'Itachi en haut de son arbre peut faire penser à un petit chaton égaré et apeuré. Légèrement OOC ? Nan, pourquoi ?  
T'inquiète pas pour les reviews, on ne laisse pas Itachi et Kisame y avoir accès. Nous n'avons pas envie de perdre nos reviewers/revieweuses. n.n  
Du coton ? Pas de soucis, on en a gardé en réserve.  
Il y a toujours quelque chose à critiquer dans un fic, même si c'est détail moindre. Enfin c'est ce que je pense. Après, cela dépend des personnes. Et puis vu comment le premier chapitre a été critiqué . . . --'

* * *

_**oOoOoOo **_

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOo **_

_**oOoOoOo**_

* * *

**Il faut se méfier de l'eau qui dort**

**fleurdpine et Sesshy-girl**

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_**Rappel des chapitres précédents**__ Après moult péripéties, Itachi a enfin réussi à s'échapper loin de Kisame. Pour l'instant, ce dernier est évanoui, mais lorsqu'il se réveillera . . . qui sait ce qui se passera . . . ?_

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

Quelques heures plus tard, les éclairs de douleur qui vrillaient les tympans de l'hybride se dissipèrent enfin et il se redressa du pan de mur écroulé où le coup de son partenaire **(sans allusions voyons. n.n ndrl1)** l'avait projeté, sa mâchoire rependant un flot sanglant sur les dalles et des flashes de lumière parcourant encore ses yeux . . .

Le soleil venait de se lever sur la pièce et des bras de lumière rougeoyants venaient se poser aux moindres recoins de la chambre, sans même laisser penser à la scène qui s'y était déroulée la nuit précédente . . . Seul le mur défoncé et quelques traînées sanglantes pouvaient faire imaginer une partie de ce qui avait dû arriver entre ces quatre murs . . .

Kisame se redressa, la tête parcourue de centaines de marteaux piqueurs, le son des cris et des gémissements de son – ancien ? - coéquipier encore vibrant dans ses oreilles, comme un hymne que le requin était pressé de réentendre à nouveau . . .

« Putain d'esprit de contradiction Itachi-esque . . . tu pouvais pas te laisser faire, pour une fois, non ? » murmura Kisame en se redressant et défaillant à demi, du sang coulant de ses gencives désormais nues, enfin, les gencives de sa première rangée de dents . . . c'est-il pas pratique d'en avoir sept ?

Malgré ses grognements de douleur, Kisame s'emplit peu à peu de ce nouveau sentiment étrange, mêlé à un bonheur saccadé qu'il n'avait encore jamais expérimenté . . . Celui du chasseur qui se rend compte que la proie traquée est au niveau de ses propres compétences, celui de l'excitation et du stress qu'engendrent l'envie de pouvoir enfin voir la vie s'éteindre dans les yeux de sa victime . . . celui de . . .

Mais le flot d'idées qui parcouraient les yeux de Kisame s'éteint brusquement quand l'hybride se rendit compte que son chakra n'avait plus les moyens de le soigner, ayant sûrement été un peu trop sollicité pendant ces derniers jours . . .

_T'as pas le droit de me faire ça, Itachi-kun . . . je ne peux pas y rester avant toi . . . _songea immédiatement Kisame, en voyant le rouge affluer dans son cou et en sortir en une rigole glissant lascivement contre sa peau, rigole de plus en plus épaisse. **(Je viens de penser à une fin très bête . . . on laisse Kisame mourir ici et Itachi se marie avec son frère ! . . . Terriblement idiot, je te l'accorde Sesshy-girl '''''' ndrl1). **_**(Plutôt oui, je te l'accorde. Et horrible pour Itachi ! Lui avec ce sale lardon ? **__**Beurk beurk beurk ! **__**Non, dix fois non !)**_

Prenant son courage et sa rage de prédateur à deux mains, Kisame mit un pied devant l'autre, en ignorant la douleur que cela engendrait et recommença, se jurant de faire subir le double à Itachi .

_Je suis le chasseur maintenant et tu n'y peux pas grand chose . . . mais tu vas payer ce coup là . . . Tu me supplieras de t'achever quand je n'en serais qu'à la moitié avec toi . . . Tu t'es trop foutu de moi Itachi-kun._

Et la dernière chose que vit Kisame avant de repartir dans le coltar fut l'air étonné et le sourire moqueur de Sasori et Deidara tandis que, sur un dernier cri d'Itachi, il s'affalait par terre, à bout de force.

--

« Kisame-san . . . ? »

Deidara fit ré-affluer une étincelle de chakra bleuté dans l'estomac désormais remit de Kisame dont les yeux restaient désespérément clos et lança un regard contrarié à Sasori qui l'observait de loin, un rictus au coin des lèvres .

« Ce con ne va même pas avoir la force de se relever, tu vas voir . . . C'est pas Itachi non plus. » déclara le roux en jouant avec une fourchette saisie au passage.

Deidara allait rétorquer lorsque la main du requin attrapa brusquement son cou et commença à serrer avec force tandis que Kisame se redressait et ouvrait les yeux en grognant et en pestant inintelligiblement.

« Kisame-san ! Arrête ça ! » hurla Deidara en tentant de se dégager de l'emprise du requin. Ce dernier sembla réaliser ce qu'il faisait et lâcha brusquement le cou du ninja blond en étirant ses lèvres d'un sourire mauvais . . . qu'il transforma bien vite en sourire d'excuse.

« Excuse-moi, Deidara-san . . . » comédia **('Suis pas sure que ça se dise, si ? Ndrl1)** Kisame face à l'air septique des deux ninjas. « Depuis . . . combien de temps suis-je dans le gaz ? »

Sasori et Deidara s'entre-regardèrent.

« Une petite heure, on n'a pas pu te réveiller avant . . . mais on se demandait, comment tu t'es débrouillé pour être arrangé à ce point ? » demanda Sasori.

Kisame réfléchit un instant à sa réponse et se releva, tentant d'avoir l'air aussi bêta qu'à l'habitude. Ce qui était dur avec l'esprit complètement embrumé de centaines de cris, de gémissements et de respirations rauques de sa future victime . . . Puis un éclair de génie passa dans ses neurones .

_Avec des alliés . . . la chasse n'en est que meilleure, non ?_

« C'est Itachi-san. J'étais venu lui parler des suites de notre dernière mission, lui faire mon rapport détaillé, comme d'habitude . . . »

Les deux ninjas échangèrent un sourire plein de sous-entendus que le – nouveau - Kisame put percevoir distinctement.

_Vous êtes tellement loin de la réalité . . . bande d'abrutis inconscients . . ._

« . . . Et il m'a tout bonnement attaqué par derrière, ce traître m'a projeté dans le mur de sa chambre et s'est enfui par la fenêtre en disant qu'il ne reviendrait dans cette organisation de tarés que pour la détruire entièrement . . . »

C'était fou de voir à quel point les mensonges pouvaient venir vite à la bouche de Kisame, sans même passer par la case « cerveau » . . . Lui, seul, contre Itachi, n'avait pas une chance . . . mais avec toute l'Akatsuki derrière lui ?

Devant l'air incrédule des deux hommes, Kisame vit bien que sa parole contre celle du plus grand ninja de l'organisation, ne faisait vraiment pas le poids . . . Il était temps de jouer un peu sur l'ego des deux, quitte à en salir un peu la réputation parfaite d'Itachi Uchiwa, le prodige de son clan.

« Il a ajouté . . . que vous n'étiez qu'une bande de crétins congénitaux, tout juste bons à lui cirer ses pompes et aussi doués que des fillettes sortant de l'académie et au moins aussi fragiles . . . » Le beau discours de Kisame, cousu de toute pièces, sembla porter ses fruits, à l'air outré qu'arboraient maintenant les deux ninjas en face de lui.

_T'as perdu des alliés, Itachi-kun . . . Dommage, dommage . . . Mais tellement plus marrant n'est-ce pas ?_

« Et il est parti en disant que vous ne lui arriviez même pas à la cheville. » finit Kisame, heureux de voir que ses dons du mensonge et de l'hypocrisie n'avaient pas disparu avec les coups de l'Uchiwa.

Sasori fut le premier à répondre à la plaidoirie, plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée.

« Il a dit ça . . . Il pense vraiment ça, alors . . . Mais pour qui se prend cette petite ordure ? Qu'est-ce que Môssieur pense avoir de plus que nous ? »

Deidara, bien moins calme, démarra lui au quart de tour, avant même que son compagnon n'ai eu le temps de finir de parler.

« JE VAIS LE RETROUVER ET LUI FAIRE BOUFFER SES CHEVEUX jusqu'à CE QU'IL RETIRE SES CONNERIES ! Prenez vos capes vous deux, vous venez ou vous ne venez pas, mais je vais FAIRE LA PEAU à ce petit merdeux ! »

Et à la tête que fit Sasori en attrapant sa cape sur le portemanteau, Kisame comprit avec un rictus sadique qu'Itachi venait de se mettre l'Akatsuki à dos . . .

--

« Kisame ? »

La voix grave de Sasori sortit l'hybride de ses pensées – pas des plus catholiques, croyez-moi -, et lui fit détourner son regard, fixé depuis le début du voyage sur un point, loin devant lui, accompagné d'un rictus sadique, sur son nouvel allié.

« Tu n'as pas ton air habituel . . . tu es sûr que ça va ? » demanda le ninja aux marionnettes.

_L'air habituel ? Lequel ?_

Kisame se contenta de lui répondre par un grand sourire qui ne parvenait pas à masquer sa rangée de dents acérées et reporta son regard sur ce petit point, au loin. Un petit point qui avait deux prunelles rouges et une moitié de lèvre en moins.

_'Faudrait pas qu'il se doute de quelque chose, lui . . ._

Après la tirade du blond, tous trois étaient partis en trombe coller la raclée de sa vie au gamin qui avait eu l'audace de les insulter, se fiant aux instincts de Deidara pour la direction à prendre.

* * *

_**oOoOoOo **_

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOo **_

_**oOoOoOo**_

* * *

- fleurdpine : "Read and Review ! J'adore les critiques !" 

- Itachi : "C'est dégueulasse ! Pourquoi je me retrouve avec Kisame plus Deidara et Sasori à mes trousses ? En plus avec quasi pas d'avance !"

- Kisame : "C'est la fatalité Itachi."

- Itachi : "Dis plutôt que t'es trop con et trop nul pour me retrouver par toi seul !"

- Kisame : "Je vais te buter !"

- Itachi : "Viens, je t'attends !"

- Sesshy-girl : "Ah non, pas de ça ici ! Attendez et vous réglerez vos affaires dans la fic ! Surtout que je viens juste de faire le ménage !"

- fleurdpine : "Même pas un petit massacre . . . Un tout petit ?"

- Sesshy-girl : "Non, pas maintenant !"

- fleurdpine et Kisame : "Pfffffff ! Rabat-joie !"

- Itachi : "Merci . . ."

- Sesshy-girl : "Pas de quoi. Mais ne me remercie pas trop vite." n.n

- Itachi : --'

- Kisame : "Héhéhé !"

- fleurdpine : "Allez ! Des reviews please !"


End file.
